


To Solitude

by SpaceWives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the mountain defeated things should have been peaceful, however the calm after the storm did not last. With the clans once again fighting, the ark suffering through the bitter winter, and the threat of a war between the grounders and the ark, Clarke is forced back into the fray to save her people once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, hope you all like it :)  
> Italics are Trigedasleng, '...' are thoughts, "..." are spoken words.

She knew it had been moments, yet it felt like years. How was she to tell? She had been absent in her own mind for the first month, not wanting to think but rather act upon instinct. Time lost meaning. It was better this way she would tell herself when she began to doubt, which was surprisingly rare for her. She thought she’d miss them more, feel inclined to return to them. How could she though?  
She snapped out of her reverie and approached the now dead wolf, she could feel the warmth of its blood from this short distance in the biting cold. She had gotten better at hunting in her isolation, at first they were all failed attempts. For weeks all she had were berries and nuts (which admittedly she took her life in her hands every time guessing on whether or not the berries were poisonous), that is until a rather scrappy rabbit happened to hop right into her camp site. She grinned with pride at now being able to take down wolves by herself, a grand improvement she mused.

She began gutting the wolf where it lay, her motions now repetitive and well versed. She wore the same clothes from when she left the ark still, not able to let them go for even the miniscule amount of heat they procured. With her recent success with hunting she had a few wolf pelt added to her clothes to add warmth, she knew it still was not enough yet she had to make due. Back at camp she had more furs and a fire to keep her warm, but out here she could feel the cold in her bones. She grit her teeth at a pain in her abdomen, she suddenly remembered when the wolf pounced her she clumsily allowed it close enough to drag its claws over her stomach. ‘Damned wolf.’ She thought idly as she drug her knife over her furs to clean it, sheathing it quickly ready to get back to camp.  
She winced and nearly dropped the carcass as she stood with it on her shoulders but bit through the pain, it is nothing compared to most of her time down here. By the time she got back to her camp she knew something was awry, but she pretended not to notice. She went on to skin the wolf and put the meat over the open flames, her hand resting near the handgun attached to her thigh. She sat back finally, wanting to attend her stomach but not trusting the ill presence that she sensed. When she heard a twig break off to her left she finally drew her gun and pointed it in the general direction as grounders came out with weapons drawn, she fired off as few shots as required to neutralize the threat. Three male grounders lay dead in the snow, the purity of her small sanctuary now tainted with the red hue of death.

She couldn’t make sense of it, she knew the ark and the grounders have an unsteady peace. Neither willing to strike out at the other, yet neither formally reigniting the old peace. She has passed by a few grounders whom all showed grudging respect or an actual warmth, these grounders however had hatred etched into their faces as they tried they best to kill her. None of this mattered however, the simple truth dawned on her.  
She, a sky person, had killed three grounders.  
Endangering the volatile treaty.  
Which if it did indeed break, would effectively ensure her people’s slaughter.  
“Well, shit.” She breathed out at the implication.

 

Clarke blew out a sigh once the last of her belonging were packed and her stomach was bandaged as best she could manage, she had stacked the furs onto herself for her long journey and taken the dead grounders knives as well as one of their spears. As an afterthought she had taken some distinct pieces of clothing and papers written in a language she did not know, hoping it would help identify them.  
She kicked snow on her fire tucking the rest of the wolf meat away for later, she started on her path knowing she was about a day’s walk from Polis. She stayed close knowing she was going to end up travelling to the city soon, she wished it not under these circumstances but she was left no option. She hopes the commander will at least hear her out before she orders her execution. The thought of Lexa was enough to send irrational joy through Clarke, which she quickly snuffed. She knew more than anything, whatever existed between them before the mountain could never exist now.

The cold quickly seeped through her furs and into her bones, with the cold and the fact she was still tired from wrestling with the wolf she started trudging along the path. The day seemed to be passing quicker than she thought possible, when she sensed she was nearing the city she began approaching with more caution. The cities walls came in view and she couldn’t subdue the honest smile, Lexa once said the city would change her views on the grounders. She knew that it could change anyone’s view.  
The walls were tall strong oak wood, they towered ominously screaming taunts at all who dared to enter. The dings and chunks from failed attacks still marred the lowest portions of the walls, yet it was nearly artistic in their placement. It rung true, no one gets through these walls alive without the commander’s permission. She took a few more steps toward the walls before she noticed them, she was too late however.

“Clarke, _kom skaikru_.” A cold familiar voiced greeted without welcome, when she came into view Clarke nearly gasped. Indra and a handful of grounders had her surrounded, but the surprising part was the gash that extended from Indra’s left ear down along her jawline.

“Indra.” She greeted shortly, a thousand questions racing through her mind all of which knew would only anger the warrior in front of her.

“ _Heda_ gave orders to bring you in when she heard you were approaching the city.” She replied simply, giving more explanation than she would have expected.

“Is she in Polis?” Clarke dared to ask, stepping forward following Indra as she quickly turned.

“No.” 

Clarke kept quiet after that, following mutely with her hands kept where they could see them. She was surprised they had not disarmed her yet, that was when she noticed their faces were curious and full of respect. All except Indra. They were leading her to the only gate in sight which opened expectantly with their approach. Clarke was enamored by the city immediately, she stopped briefly before a grunt from Indra had her moving again.  
Upon entering the first thing they came across was the boisterous markets, grounders going about buying and selling food and possessions. She saw booths where they sold furs and thick armor for the winter, blacksmiths were bent over furnaces or actively selling typical weapons, men and women cooking different meats and various foods she has yet to see. Everyone seemed to stop and stare as she entered the city, discomforting her immediately. ‘Do they already know what I did?’ she couldn’t help but fear.

As they proceeded they passed beautiful bright wood buildings, all which had inscriptions on their door frames in Trigedasleng. Various leathers also covered the buildings and huts, each varying in size and grandeur. Just past the housing were rings and inventive courses where the grounder warriors trained, each sparring or competing. Clarke’s observations were interrupted as Indra nearly shoved her into the largest building she had yet seen. Its frames were built from a white wood which she did not yet know the name of, yet the inside walls were covered completely in leather and the floor of furs. Clarke knew immediately this was Lexa’s hut, not just because of the splendor but because of the striking throne which sat directly ahead of her at the far wall.

“You are to rest here, there will be guards outside. Stay until the _heda_ arrives.” Indra commanded, raising an eyebrow in question. Clarke simply nodded in response, knowing better than to argue. She was here to negotiate with Lexa, and could not very well leave. She stiffly turned leaving the tent without further word, leaving her alone.

Clarke stripped her armor knowing it would be at least a day until Lexa would be back in Polis, maybe longer. She hissed as her shirt tugged the make shift bandages off her wounds, she dropped her armor remaining in her jacket and trousers. The cold seemed to fill her body despite the fire in the hut, she collapsed on the nearest bed. Her hands reaching to the rips in her stomach to feel them bleeding thoroughly, at least she walked through the city with her pride intact. She grabbed the wolf pelt she had skinned today and pressed it into her stomach to staunch the bleeding, curling under the bed’s furs she finally let her exhaustion in. She knows she should inform Indra of her wounds, but does not want to appear weak not to mention it wasn't doing too bad. 'I just got a bed, to hell with my wounds. They can wait.' she mused to herself. The last thing she remembers was the heat slowly nipping at her toes, and her lips twitched into a near smile at the first warmth in weeks.


	2. Old Fueds

“May we meet again.” The words echoed through her mind for hours, weeks.  
She knew at the time the odds of this were nil, she had an obligation to her people and was condemning the _skaikru_ for them. She had a sinking feeling that their brief allies would not leave this mountain alive, she was certain of this. If she were to ever meet the blonde again she is certain of two things, it will either be in her dreams or in a reaper feeding trough. They would never meet again. She had to give her hope, Clarke needs hope to have any chance at survival. Whether her words reflected Lexa had faith that Clarke could save her people, or if the blonde could simply see through Lexa’s façade she did not know. Yet she had freed her people, who had been locked up and drained for too long. With minimal deaths to attain this goal. She did right by her people, yet she couldn’t shake the unease built in her stomach. 

They were in TonDC when word finally reached them, the mountain was defeated. There was no word of _skaikru_ survivors, it was assumed Clarke was responsible for the fall of the mountain. Lexa sighed sitting on her throne as the scout left, giving all he had known. She might have to meet the _skaikru_ at their ark yet she had a feeling all she would need to do is send a few riders to give word to not kill any of her people, she doubts their first instinct will be to rekindle the truce after her betrayal, however they were not stupid enough to provoke war. She has more pressing concerns, she knew now that they have no common enemy she would have issues keeping all twelve clans in the treaty. It allows open trade routes, free movement through land, yet she knows some will not see this enough. Most notably the azgeda, in fact she was certain they would withdraw at the earliest opportunity.  
She ended up sending riders to the ark just as she thought, to deliver the understanding to their leaders. She teased the edge of her favorite knife, testing the edges and playing with the handle when her riders finally returned.

_“Heda?”_ Indra asked permission to enter the tent, which the commander quickly assented to.

_“You have word?”_ she asked with a cool tone, the warriors behind her quickly looking anywhere but at her.

_“They have agreed. They will not kill us, we will not kill them.”_ Indra said with a slight grit to cover a grim smile, Lexa wondered if it had anything to do with seeing her previous second at the ark. Alive or dead she did not know.

_“Survivors?”_ Lexa asked, indifferent enough the warriors did not hear the real question. ‘Did she survive?’

_“It appears heda kom skaikru saved them all. They are injured, but recovering. As the scout said, they eliminated the mountain. However, heda skaikru chose to leave the camp.”_ Indra informed methodically, a begrudging respect filled her voice as she mentioned the mountain. Lexa’s expression remained impassive, she knew this was all the protection she could spare Clarke publicly. The girl would want nothing to do with the commander and she can’t throw away resources at a useless cause, her people were her priority and she had to secure a peace. Even if her wish would be to send her army to bring Clarke to safety.

_“Leave?”_ Lexa asked raising an eyebrow in question, she wondered what could force one who saved her people to leave. She thrust her knife back into its sheath seething in frustration at not knowing, only itching to pull it out once again.

_“From what I gathered, she left before anyone knew where she was. Self-exile, I am lead to understand.”_

_“I see, very well. As the true heda kom skaikru, and conqueror of the mountain extend a warning. No one is to harm her if they come across her. If she requires assistance, assistance will be provided. No interfering if there is another way.”_

_“Yes, heda.”_ Indra bowed her head before turning abruptly exiting the tent with the warrior on her heels, of course she knew the commander’s true intentions but would never expose them, last of all to the commander herself.

In the following weeks Lexa’s suspicions were proved true at an alarmingly quick pace, of course the _azgeda_ had cut ties and turned from the alliance. The commander had summoned a meeting in Polis’ war chamber when it happened, it was their first official meeting since the attack on the mountain where every clan was represented. The room itself was the creation of peace and the strength of the alliance. Constructed out of the same regal white wood most of the Polis was constructed from, which the _trikru_ had contributed. The _trikru_ were known to be the only region to have this strong yet beautiful wood, however its location was always dangerously near mount weather. Whenever wood workers were tasked with gathering the wood they were set on a journey that could have very likely resulted in their capture or death, the wood workers themselves considered it a rite of passage, leading to most of the _trikru_ who were captured to in fact be their wood workers. With the mountain now defeated they could easily access the wood, some seemed disappointed in the loss of their rite of passage but the relief outweighed the few who murmured of new daunting trials to put their apprentices through. All of the trees were clustered together near the mountain and it was impossible to find any stray trees anywhere else in the regions, except for one. The _trikru_ have protected this lone tree for generations, most revering it and seeing it as a symbol. It sat in Polis where the public had access, however it was guarded at all times.

The _maunkru_ contributed _dair_ furs to the war chambers, when they had shown up carrying the pelts in a cart with them, even the commander had to catch herself from gawking. _Dair_ were jet black silken clad wolves, only not the normal wolf, their size tripled that of an average wolf. The only region to have _dair_ was indeed the _maunkru’s_ territory, it was more a hindrance as they are capable of brutally devouring entire villages. No hunting party under that of twenty strong has ever managed to kill a single one, to have killed as many _dair_ as was covering the floor under her feet was unheard of. The pelts were silky to the touch and the thickest furs found in all regions, Lexa knew for a fact that is why the leader of the _maunkru_ was the warmest man alive during these stark winters. The _breikru_ came in one meeting with extravagant leathers from their deserts, which had surprised the _maunkru_ enough to burst into rambunctious laughter. The _breikru_ were barely a governing clan, they had dubbed themselves “the free clan” which consistently angered the _maunkru_. They controlled most of the desert regions even small pockets in the dead zone, they didn’t dare take the entire dead zone however. They were very likely the most lenient clan because of the loose governing system, yet they were by no means weak in anyone’s eyes. They may be flexible in the numbers they punished, or who they let pass through their lands, but their punishments were far from merciful. They had skinned desert lizards, and supplied the durable leather for the walls adding to the war chamber’s defense and aesthetics. The lizard’s scales contrasted the jet black floor and white wood outside considerably, the leather consisted of thousands of miniscule scales all different vibrant colors. It was if the walls shimmered with exquisite beauty. The _trikru_ supplied the large dark engraved round table that sat in the middle of the large room, fitting all twelve clan leaders. They had already been bickering over trade routes and territory lines for half an hour, Lexa had been expecting it when she realized the _heda kom azgeda_ had sent a young warrior in her place.

_“Enough of this! The azgeda are tired of these games. We can sustain ourselves, we are not weak like this pitiful alliance.”_ The young man hissed with arrogance, the room fell in a dense silence before he decided to stalk towards the entrance. Indra stopped him mid stride with her sword digging into his throat drawing a bead of blood, the silence stretched but his arrogant sneer dropped from his face as he finally recognized his predicament.

_“You will answer my questions truthfully. Does heda kom azgeda simply wish to withdraw from the alliance, or does she intend war?”_ Lexa asked, the ‘or else’ line didn’t need to be delivered with the way Indra’s eyes demanded refusal and her sneer craved blood.

_“The azgeda can never forgive the trikru for what they did, we have always been at war. The alliance was a temporary fix to a problem which has been absolved. It is war, to all who side with the trikru.”_

_“I see. Indra, kill him. Preferably outside, I am quite fond of the dair fur.”_

_“Of course, heda.”_ Indra replied back with a smirk, quickly ushering him out. The leader of the _maunkru_ , Alektus, let out sharp barks of laughter.

_“I knew you liked the pelts!”_ Alektus accused Lexa, one of the few who dared to tease her let alone make a joke near her.

_“They’re dair.”_ She replied drily.

_“Does this mean you’re coming around to me?”_ the large bearded man waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing most of the table to take an involuntary step back.

_“Never.”_ The commander replied sharply, a dangerous glint had Alektus raising his hands in surrender.

Any further teasing that might have ended in Alektus being tied to a pole was interrupted by screams and sounds of a fight break out, the group of leaders filled out of the war chamber weapons drawn. Lexa sprinted to where the sounds of fighting had been, the only sounds in the vast city were whimpers and tears now that the battle had quieted down. The scuffle must have been brief, yet the air seemed ripe with foreboding. Lexa cut through the smoke houses they had set up for meat, the smoke houses lined up past the training rings yet before the housing for the injured. Once through it lead to a wide open courtyard, this was the only location in Polis with stone pavement. Stone was especially hard for the _trikru_ to collect, thus it was only rarely used in construction. To her right was the execution stands, executions were rare in Polis they tended to happen outside the city but in cases like this when the commander’s patience ran thin they came in use. In front of her was the archery range, it had greater distance than the stables and training rings and offered proper practice. To her left, was arguably the city’s most protected asset. The lone tree.  
The four guards assigned to it stood alive but splattered with blood, with fallen _azgeda_ at their feet. The commander hissed orders at her guards to head over to the tree and secure it, as well as ensure the safety of the guards. She sprinted to her right where no one was left standing, she knew Nyko was on her heels waiting for her order. A brief flick of movement on the floor showed signs of life, Lexa internally let out a breath of relief when she noticed it was Indra. A gash bleeding too quickly, leading from her left ear down along her jawline ending at her chin. Lexa nodded Nyko toward Indra, no words required as she stood fixed. The bodies of warriors from most of the clans lay dead on the stone pavement, even a few clan seconds. The _azgeda_ declared war, attacked the tree, killed her guards, disrespected her city, she turned to the leader behind her seeing similar expressions on their faces. When the _azgeda_ declared war she knew clans would back out of the alliance to protect their people, they made a critical error. They killed said people.

_“We are with you, heda.”_ Alektus swore, followed by similar oaths from the other leaders.


	3. Winter Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or delay guys, had a bunch of stuff happened irl and couldn't write for a while!

Clarke wasn’t sure what woke her up first, the horrid grinding sound that sent shivers up her spine, or the cold numbing sensation crawling through her stomach. She felt consciousness take hold of her, forcing her from the happiness of her warm sleep. The bed was still warm from her body heat and the furs, but she could already feel the frosty air over her face that burned like fire yet seeped into her body like acid. She groaned in disapproval and the grinding stopped, she opened her eyes to see a bright fire alight in the center of the hut and Indra glaring holes into her.

“What do you know of me, _skaikru_?” Indra asked innocently.

“You are the chief of TonDC.” Clarke answered simply, still tired and not used to talking to others quite yet.

“Me, not my title.” Indra corrected, her glare possibly even sharpening.

“Uhm, you’re not much of a morning person?” Clarke asked, regretting the sarcasm as Indra shot up from her seat.

“I killed my first man when I was eight seasons old. With a stick.” She said stalking over to the blonde, who suddenly wished she knew where her gun was.

“I see.” She replied, what else could she reply.

“Do you wish me dead?” She asked with a cock of her head, she was now next to the bed.

“What? No!” Clarke said swinging her legs around connecting to the cold floor, her stomach lighting up with a strange burning and nausea.

“My death would have been certain had you died. Your guard walked into to see if you were fine, she found you half dead covered in your own blood.” She said darkly, Clarke then remembers shoving off the worry of her wounds…now seriously regretting it.

“They weren’t that bad when I fell asleep.” Clarke murmured in her defense awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, she reached down lifting her shirt to see her midsection now wrapped in a tight cloth.

“Poor excuses. _Idiot._ ” Indra bit at the girl, she kept a level gaze with the angry chief yet she could swear she saw some humor behind those dark eyes.

“How long was I asleep?” Clarke asked, changing the subject from something she was worried might lead to Indra killing her here and now.

“Three moons.” Indra replied, her eyes looking away from Clarke before returning to her.

“Has Lexa returned?” she asked, Indra’s reaction earlier had the blonde suspicious.

“She will not be back for many moons.” Indra replied, her tone leading to no further questions.

“What am I to do?” Clarke asked knowing no one, least of all her, would take kindly to her camping out in Lexa’s hut doing nothing.

“That would be up to you.” An unfamiliar voice filled the hut, a woman Clarke hadn’t seen was sitting in the shadows.

“Meaning?” Clarke asked, her surprise luckily not showing. 

“You can stay here, and train with me. Or leave and return later in hopes _heda_ will have returned.” The woman explained, her voice was as cold as Indra’s but she seemed less hostile.

“Train?” Clarke asked, she doesn’t want to impede on the grounders, but the thought of sleeping anywhere other than a warm hut made her shudder. She was done with her self-exile, however she was not going to go back to the ark. That she was certain.

“Yes. You would learn _Trigedasleng_ as well as how to fight, with me.” The unknown woman explained, stepping forward Clarke could see the bruising that painted her skin, her face particularly brutal.

“Who are you?” Clarke asked, her curiosity was burning but somehow she doubts ‘how’d you get all those bruises?’ wasn’t polite conversation.

“Echo.” She said simply, stepping next to Indra and cupping her hands in front of her cordially.

“Ah, I heard of you from Bellamy.” Clarke said before attempting to stand, she found it easier than she feared. The cool burning sensation strengthened, she had to guess their salve or painkillers were the cause of this sensation. She looked up to see Indra’s eyes locked on her stomach in equal parts of amusement and anger, and Echo’s face alight when she mentioned Bellamy, though her face quickly returning to its neutral state.

“He was in the mountain. So, are you to train or leave?” Echo asked, getting back to the question.

“I will stay and train with you.” She confirmed with little deliberation, Indra approved of this decision though she would never tell the _skaikru_ this.

“You will train, learn our language, our ways, but you will also contribute. You will hunt, you will build, you will kill for us in return. Our enemies are your enemies.” Indra stated haughtily, the weight of her statement clicked to Clarke. Surely she couldn’t mean her people as well?

“Am I to be _trikru_?” Clarke asks, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Only _heda_ can accept prisoners, traitors, or warriors who wise up and realize they are on the wrong side into the clan.” Indra said, if Clarke didn’t know Indra incapable of emotion she’d have sworn she shot Echo a smirk, though it may be possible considering Echo’s awkward facial expression.

“I see, when do we start?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter. In space they didn’t have to worry about such things, it was always the same still temperature. The ark always ran cool given it was in space, but it never ran cold. This weather could only be described as hell for the ark, the cold effect morale more than anything. Their food was surprisingly well stocked after Octavia and Lincoln’s hunts, and Monroe’s gathering party. They were in danger more from the elements themselves, the cold was causing more frostbite than they could keep up with. Bellamy was heading through the camp with a purpose, cutting through the crowd setting the make shift roof over the entire camp. Bellamy was expecting a lot of things entering the room Raven had holed up in, but the last things he expected was taking a metal wrench square in the face.

“Fuck, sorry Bellamy!” He heard Raven shout from under a table where she was tinkering with a mess of colored wires.

“Here I was coming to tell you Octavia found one of the radios we lost, but if you feel like abusing me I’ll let Wick handle the radios.” Bellamy huffed with pain but barely controlled amusement at her immediate reaction.

“What? You wouldn’t dare! He does not need any more ego strokes, he does that himself just fine.” Raven sputtered tossing the wires aside neatly and standing, her eyes looking to where the wrench hit his forehead with concern before indignation returned.

“I’m sure he does.” Bellamy murmured, causing Raven to throw a glare that could melt ice. “Anyways! There is a ‘council’ meeting in a few, any ideas on how to keep the cold out?” Bellamy asked quickly to distract her, though he as always scoffed on the word council.

“We already have the makeshift roof set up, a strategic placement of fires, all else I can think at the moment is to get furs from their hunts.” Raven admitted, the cold was becoming manageable but it was too slow a process.

Bellamy nodded turning to leave, his hand finding the bruise already forming from the wrench. His steps slowed as he neared the hypocritical council, he knew he had to be on it and was demanded to by the people. Yet he hates it, they all are closed-minded and ready to attack the grounders. As far as they can tell the grounders have left them alone, whether in respect to Clarke or their old alliance he isn’t sure. Surely there should be no reason to attack the grounders and risk war? Yet Abby blamed them for Clarke’s departure, she wants blood and she rallied a bloodthirsty council. The only reason Bellamy was even on the council was when the people nearly revolted at Abby’s outright rejection, not to mention Kane advocating.  
The council consisted of Bellamy, Abby (as Chancellor), Kane, Renny, Yolandi, and Ash. Renny was the middle aged guard captain, Yolandi was a younger teacher, and Ash was the only living dentist. They all had prejudices against the grounders yet none had any reason to hate them, none had children amongst the hundred or had to fight at mount weather. Bellamy and Kane were at the moment the only sane council members. Hours passed discussing the same topics, how to keep warm and where are the grounders. By the time the guard ran in Bellamy was ready to float himself, but when the guard came in everything went to hell.

“Grounders outside the gates!” the guard hissed before turning and sprinting back to the gate, everyone stood at once and rushed outside.  
All of the guards had their guns drawn, the only thing keeping them from firing on the grounders was the couple actively protecting them. Octavia shouting to put the guns down whilst standing in front of them, hand on the guards gun shoving them down. Lincoln shouting even louder, telling them to disarm or risk war.  
“Put the guns down now!” Bellamy shouted, his voice shook with anger. Lincoln kept repeating ‘they come in peace, if you kill them it is war’. Everyone seemed to pay more attention when a councilmen was giving the orders, he shot Abby a glare hoping she would stay quiet.

“Let’s hear them out. If we don’t like what they have to say we can always kill them.” Yolandi said, somehow conveying what everyone needed to hear. Bellamy could see Lincoln’s jaw clench and unclench from here, inviting them in under the pretense of peace only to kill them out of spite is weak.

The ten grounders approached slowly now that the guns were down, Bellamy did not recognize any of them as familiar. When they got to the gates half of them dismounted their horses and entered, the other half remained mounted and outside the gates. The one who must be their leader took lead, walking straight to Bellamy rather than the other councilmen.

“You are Bellamy of the _skaikru_?” The lead rider asked, his voice resonated throughout the camp with a gravel only a grounder could have.

“Yes, who are you?” Bellamy replied carefully, it makes little sense how the man knows Bellamy’s name. 

“My name is unimportant, the _heda_ sent me.” The man replies stiffly, his hand resting on his sword.

“Disarm and order the other riders inside.” Abby demanded, the rider actually laughed.

“ _Heda’s_ direct orders were to keep our weapons and keep half outside the gate, what was it your people said ‘kill them if we don’t like what we hear’?” the rider asked, causing Lincoln to suppress a grin. Of course they heard the loud sky people.

“Nonetheless you cannot enter the ark with weapons.” Abby grit out.

“We will not enter your ark to be slaughtered. _Heda_ sent us to deliver a message, once it is delivered we will leave. We are at war with the ice kingdom, they are marked with light blue much like the reapers were marked with red. They will not hesitate to kill you. The _heda_ does not wish war against you as well, do not lie to yourself and think you are strong enough to be a concern to her. She does this out of respect for _heda skaikru_. We won’t kill sky people, you don’t kill us. Simple.” He explained, hand on his sword gripping tighter.

“Clarke is no longer with us.” Bellamy breathed out, the rider’s eyes widened at the implication.

“She is not dead, she left.” Octavia quickly rectified at his reaction.

“Left?” the rider asked, Bellamy was surprised to hear palpable fear in his voice.

“Why do you care? You left us.” Ash asked bluntly, Octavia wished nothing more than to bludgeon him, hell the rest of them too while she’s at it.

“I do not care. Our _heda_ simply inquired about her whereabouts. Do you accept these terms?” the riders asked quickly, his anxiousness at wanting to leave visible. 

“Yes.” Bellamy said not waiting for the other councilmen to squabble, he’ll deal with the fall out later. The rider nodded to Bellamy with what he could only describe as the barest of respect, and left. Mounting his horse and leaving before the other councilmen regained their sense. When they did regain their senses, they had a new conflict. Renny had Bellamy by his shirt and his eyes had murder in them, to make matters worse, the camp split in half. Half the guns on Bellamy and the hundred, the other half on the council. 

“You are no longer on this council boy, in fact, I don’t want to see you in this camp again.” Renny spit, tightening his hold on Bellamy’s shirt. The camp filled with the familiar click of every gun turning of their safety.


	4. Formerly of Azgeda

Weeks were spent in strengthening Polis, somehow the invaders entered the capital and it would never happen again. Lexa made sure the gate guards censored all who entered, which they should have done in the first place but they made a grave mistake. The invaders disguised themselves as the boat clan on a pilgrimage to see the lone tree, this is such a common occurrence no guards thought it was anything heinous. The five guards who let the invaders enter had been lashed by the families of the fallen, and only ended once all their arms grew weary. Once Nyko and the other healers had them healed back to normal Indra, with Lexa’s permission, had sent them out to kill the _pauna_ that haunted the lands outside of Polis. In an attempt to regain their honor they killed the _pauna_ and brought back its hide and meat, yet only two returned. They had indeed regained their honor at great price, and presented the _heda_ with its hide and meat. Lexa had put them back on gate duty, letting her people know they were to be respected once more. 

The _azgeda_ could only enter _trikru_ lands through two ways, through the mountains which Alektus controlled, or the oceans which Luna controlled. The _azgeda_ were not very familiar with the oceans, but this winter was a particularly sharp one, the streams lead off from the oceans would very likely be frozen over allowing entrance to an army on foot. Luna had sent a messenger to let her chiefs know to begin destroying the ice that covered the streams, and to set up a guard detail around them. The mountains were the more obvious entrance however, they ranged farther than Alektus could control. He can block valley’s, rivers, bridges, and particularly easy access points, yet when it comes down to it they can easily sneak small battalions through the more dangerous or large mountains. Alektus had chosen to leave certain mountains unprotected in favor of the _dair_ that habituated them and relocated his warriors to more pivotal positions, the _breikru_ had immediately offered to send their armies to assist the _maunkru_. This surprised all eleven clans given their usual animosity but as Eadon, the _breikru’s _leader said, they were the furthest from the war and would best contribute by protecting the mountains from further invasions and sent a few of their best warriors to Polis.__

All the leaders had returned to their lands to fortify as well, most sending warriors, weapons, or supplies to the war effort. Alektus had remained longer than the other but eventually his obligations called him to the war front, leaving only Luna and Eadon in Polis. Eadon had taken up training the newest warriors and those who lacked, the _trikru_ arguably had the strongest warriors, but the _breikru_ offered survivability skills and a grit most _trikru_ do not possess. Living in a desert makes _breikru_ rough, where they offered surviving skills to the training the _trikru_ offered order and tactics to movement and attacks.  
Lexa sat in her throne deep in thought, the way she usually spends her rare spare time. She idly played with her knife, fingers tracing over the faded inscription. She can still read it even if it is long gone _homplei_ , she remembers the day she got this knife… 

_“Heda there is a commotion outside the gates!_ ” Indra entering her tent quickly, her jaw was still painful looking but Indra showed no signs that it still hurt.

_“What is it?_ ” Lexa asked annoyed at the interruption, immediately sheathing her knife yet standing at a leisurely pace. 

_“There is an azgeda warrior outside, she is demanded a clan switch._ ” Indra said, her voice had a twinge of amusement to it. This had to be a trick, but did the queen really think the commander would fall for it? 

Lexa walked outside the tent as the ice washed over her, the snow fell at a steady pace as did the sun. The training rings were as always busy, with the new training Polis seemed to need more training grounds. Some warriors had taken to training outside the gates in favor of the obstacle the forest presented, it put the _breikru_ at a disadvantage however. The marketplace was clearing with the approach of night, but the stalls were still cooking filling the air with the aroma of smoke and mouthwatering meats. Lexa’s gaze as always caught on the stall off in the corner, hidden from those who would not know where to find it. Polis was the capital of her people, it makes sense there would be works of art here and magnificent craftsmen. Lexa could never find herself enjoying the popular choices of craftsmen, she always loved this dingy stall. The elderly couple who ran it both contributed to its art, the wife had always been a craftsmen alongside her mother, and the husband had been a warrior until he lost both his legs in a war. She carves wooden statuettes and creates weapons that are works of art, she had also created her husband’s substitute legs, allowing him to maneuver as most his age would. Her husband drew with charcoal and paints made from berries, his art was not as sophisticated as the popular craftsmen but it had a raw magnetism and talent that was unrivaled. In her early years as commander she thought she knew tragedy with Costia, but then she had seen the older man’s recalling of his war. One single portrait contained all his emotions that he would never be allowed to express in society, he had to be untouchable. The portrait was drawn with the ashes of his fallen brethren, and paint made of blood. It showed the impossible odds he and his fellow warriors faced, it was five against one. His village was victorious in the ensuing battle which was named “The War of Seven Moons” as the battle lasted seven moons itself, they had won by tiring the enemy out and killing those who remained. He would be regarded as a legend amongst the _trikru_ , but he disappeared. The commander before Lexa had known of his acts during the war, his leadership, yet when he wanted to leave his life as a warrior behind she had agreed to help him. The previous commander had given him a stall and a new name, she told nobody this to protect the older man and her reputation. One day a woman came by his stall and bought a charcoal drawing of a _pauna_ , only to return fourteen moons later with new legs. They have never been apart since. Lexa secretly appreciates the stall for their unique art, the unbreakable love the two share which most grounders would find a weakness, and because the charcoal drawings reminded her of Clarke. ‘Stop.’ She commanded herself, wrenching herself from her thoughts of the blonde. 

They reached the gates where she could indeed hear a scuffle, the sound of metal clinking was quiet compared to the shouts and feet scrapping the dirt outside. The guards posted at the inside of the gates looked torn between helping outside, once they saw the commander their mind was set back to their duty and they stood firm. At their approach the guards set to work opening the gate, opening to reveal the scene before them. One woman stood in the midst of easily a dozen of her guards, crouched in a predatory stance. Her tattoo on her shoulder blurred by blood, whether her own or the guards Lexa could not tell. She noticed the woman’s stance may look predator, but by the size of a gash on her thigh it was probably the only comfortable position to stand in. The guards divided their attention between their _heda_ and the warrior who has been single handedly holding them off, she looked both amused and curious at the same time. Lexa realized why Indra had been amused earlier, this woman had enough spirit to stand through wounds that would take down warriors twice her age, and enough skill to hold off a small army. 

_“Heda, I request a clan transfer._ ” she breathed out, her breathing irregular from the exertion. 

_“It is no secret we are at war. Why should I trust you are not a spy_?” The commander asked, the boredom in her voice caused her guards puzzlement. 

_“Why put myself in certain death when I could infiltrate in easier and safer ways? Not to mention, I did steal some war maps with pre-plotted troop courses._ ” the woman openly grinned at this, her features shone respect for Lexa but her cockiness annoyed the guards. 

_“How can I possibly verify you did not simply scribble on a map_ ” 

_“Easy, take me as a captive until you have made sure these maps read true. I am willing to surrender so long as I have your word I will not be executed unless you find fault in these maps. You have the ability to hold me wherever you wish, even not in the city. I have no personal gain from these circumstances. You have full power over the situation._ ” the warrior explained, the sword she wields is beginning to feel like an unbearable weight, she hopes the commander agrees to at least to investigate the maps. 

Lexa measured the possible consequences of taking the offer, she was inclined to agree but had to ensure her people’s safety. It seems she has much to gain and little to lose, but if she is wrong her people pay the price. The commander is usually quite good at reading people, she saw a genuine truth to her words, and her arms were sagging just the slightest. If Lexa disagrees her guards will be able to overcome her soon enough, but if she agrees she gains an elite warrior not to mention information on the enemies movements. She always had mused herself a progressive leader. 

_“I accept. Indra, you will go with a dozen warriors and secure her in the cave. No one enters or leaves until I return. If I do not return, execute her. If she tries to escape, execute her. If any warriors flying the azgeda colors approach, execute her. Eadon and I will take a scout army to verify these maps._ ” The commander ordered, causing the woman to lose her grin and look more serious at the situation, which at current did not run in her favor. “ _What is your name?_ ” Lexa asked. 

_“Echo.”_


	5. Leave the Swords to the Experts

Left.  
Right.  
Duck.  
Clarke was sprawled on her back without another opportunity to dodge, Echo’s sword pointed into her throat drawing blood. Clarke’s own sword on the Echo’s side of the ring, she had lost her sword and been dropped to her ass. Again. Echo removed the sword from Clarke’s throat with a grimace, the first few times Echo had laughed until Indra would shoot her a glare to shut up, now it was just pathetic. Weeks of training and Clarke had not improved with swordplay, she had improved immensely with hand to hand combat and was already speaking fluently in Trigedasleng. Echo and Eadon would throw a sword at her when the sun rose and wouldn’t stop until the sun set, Indra occasionally watched and on one occasion sparred with Clarke. Clarke could take both Eadon and Echo down in hand to hand, of course when she got cocky Echo had given her a concussion. 

Echo took the sword away from her throat and offered her hand, Clarke took it standing with an exasperated sigh. Eadon was hooked on the wooden splintered gate, his arms hanging over it loosely with an unreadable expression on his face. His long wavy black hair was still mussed and had dirt in it from the earlier brawl between himself, Clarke, and Echo. His face was also covered in dirt but Clarke thinks that is how he likes it, his facial hair grown into scruff that dominated his lower face. His large nose looked as if it has been broken more than a few times, he looked old for his age; As the leader of the _breikru_ she had been expecting him to be older, but he looked in his twenties, though then again the commander was only a teenager Clarke mused. He always looked worn down due to the exposure in the deserts, but he had more energy than Clarke by ten folds. He hopped the gate and came toward Echo and herself, his expression hard but unreadable.

“ _You cannot learn the sword, I never thought I would see someone who was this talentless with a weapon, but alas I can die saying I have._ ” Eadon declared, his accent distinct from any other grounder she had met. His voice was hard, his words spiteful, yet a hint of a smile twitched at his lips.

“ _Ouch._ ” Clarke replied dryly, but she knew he was right. She simply could not get a feel for the sword. It felt entirely wrong.

“ _He isn’t wrong, whenever we spar I’m afraid I’ll kill you because you stab yourself. Gods, the heda would string me up._ ” Echo guffawed, not even attempting to hide her humor.

“ _Both of you go wash and gear up, you’re on gate duty tonight._ ” Indra ordered as she passed by, glaring at Echo and Clarke. Indra wouldn’t admit it, but Clarke knew she was warming up to her…or so she hoped. Dearly.

“ _Tomorrow._ ” Eadon bowed his head slightly in a farewell, turning and leaving without further words.

“ _A man of few words._ ” Echo grinned, taking ahold of Clarke’s shoulders and leading her towards the tent she had been staying in during her stay. 

Echo offered her tent for Clarke the first day but Indra said she was to remain in the _heda’s_ tent until she returned. To say it felt wrong the first few days would be an understatement. Lexa’s throne sat ominously in the tent at all times, it loomed over Clarke as a constant reminder. When Clarke mustered the courage to investigate the room, to look around rather than retreating to her beds as she had done those first few days, to say she was surprised would be an understatement. One would expect little of the commander’s tent, much like her it seemed cold and devoid of anything of substance. At first look. She expects this is how Lexa wishes it to appear, between her mask and her desolate tent no one could find fault or weakness in her. 

Clarke likes to believe she is more perceptive than the average person, she sees more than others, it’s one of the reasons she loves art. She remembers that first day she looked around the tent, finding the knife marks and grooves in the arms of her throne. Clarke could imagine Lexa in her throne, thoughts far from her body while idly stabbing at her beloved throne. The furs that had been gifted to her and she kept, showing that maybe she cared, the initials of the givers sewn in the inside. The specific order she had to where her maps would lay, the way she drew was consistent and lighter than one would think.

Clarke snapped back to the present when the entry flaps to the tent slapped her in the face, of course Echo had done it on purpose. The bitch. She could hear Echo coughing to cover her laughter as she entered the tent, Clarke head over to the basin that held the water to wash up, the top being frozen over and in need of breaking. To keep Clarke alert and aware at all times, which all grounders were, Indra had suggested Echo and Eadon attack or humiliate her any time she wasn’t paying attention. This has led to many tackles and tent flap incidents, all which made Clarke want to murder the woman before her. Eadon had the thought to not laugh and point out it was all for training, Echo didn’t seem to care about that. She knew it angered Clarke and reveled in it, despite Echo’s antics Clarke trusted her more than the other grounders.

“ _Hey, what is an_ ‘observatory’?” Echo asked randomly, she was shedding her sparring armor and already breaking the ice of her own basin with a knife. 

“ _What?_ ” Clarke asked confused, especially by the use of English.

“ _That first night when I came in and saw your wounds, in your sleep you were talking._ ‘Nature's observatory whence the dell, in flowery slopes’. _Something of that like, what does it mean?_ ” Echo clarified, she had dipped a cloth in the water and begun washing herself of blood and dirt, hissing with the contact of the ice cold water.

“ _Oh. It is a_ ‘poem’ _, which is sort of a story, my dad used to read it to me._ ” She mumbled in answer, hoping it would sate the curious girl.

“ _I see. Is your father at the fallen ship?_ ” Echo asked, Clarke turned her head when she hissed a curse and threw the cloth. Echo was obviously giving up on the water and threw on her actual armor, though it was light Echo never seemed cold in the weather.

“ _No. He is dead._ ” Clarke replied, bringing a cloth over her brow where she took a hilt to the face only to hiss much like Echo seconds ago.

“ _So is my father._ ” Echo replied, it relaxed Clarke after the usually painful question. She didn’t offer apologies or pity, she simply understood.

“ _Can I ask you something, Echo?_ ” Clarke asked, freeing her brow of the crusty blood before she surveyed the rest of her body to check for any other dire wounds. She was going to do as Echo and skip washing, only cleaning her wounds.

“ _Skaikru, we do not ask permission to ask we just ask. So ask._ ” Echo chuckled, Clarke knew Echo was hoping Clarke would join the _trikru_ when Lexa returned…but she knew better. Once Lexa hears what she did all she can do is try and save her friends from her own mistake.

“ _When we first met, you were bruised and cut, why?_ ” Clarke had been wanting to ask this for a while, only now thinking she would answer honestly.

“ _I was with the azgeda, they are at war with the other eleven clans. I had reasons for wishing to be out of the azgeda and came to Polis, I flew azgeda colors so the guards descended upon me. I fought them off, it was harder to keep them at bay rather than kill them all but that would have undoubtedly been a death sentence. I waited for the commander to get word, when she did she gave me a chance to prove myself worthy of the rite of transfer._ ” Echo explained in a rare show of communication, she usually was a woman of quips and avoidance.

“ _I did not know, Eadon seems at ease with you so I would not have guessed._ ” Clarke admitted, her tone unwavering thought. It made sense why the warrior was never cold, she was raised in ice. Echo smiled briefly while Clarke’s back was turned, she had let her know this changed nothing without saying it.

“ _Ah, but he is wise. The others avoid me like a plague._ ” she scoffed, with no real animosity.

“ _What are colors?_ ” Clarke asked snapping on her shoulder pad over her jacket, grabbing her gun and strapping it to her thigh she turned following Echo out of the tent.

“ _Azgeda fly their colors, ice blue, much like reapers did. Azgeda are the only one who do this though, it is a statement of pride._ ” She explained stepping through the darkening city, they approached the gate as the other guards turned to them with a grim smile.

They opened the gate to the pair, letting them exit and replace two of the guards outside. Night watch was everyone’s least favorite position due to the cold of the night, luckily the guards had kept their fire alive for the next shift. Echo sat down on a log near the fire, sword in hand as she sharpened it. Clarke stood near the fire as well, eyes roaming the expanse in front of her, the forests broke their sight but even still Clarke could see past the tree line for a few feet. She couldn’t shake the sense something Echo told her was important, but what was it?


	6. New Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! Life has been crazy lately and I haven't gotten a chance to write.

“Let go. Now.” Bellamy grit out with concealed rage, his first instinct was to break the idiot’s arm, but that would lead to the camp killing each other.

“Listen to him.” Kane agreed, publicly taking Bellamy’s side caused guns to be pointed from Bellamy to Renny.

“These kids have had more than enough say, now look what he has led us into. An alliance with the grounders, because that worked out so well last time.” The man scoffed.

Bellamy snapped the man’s wrist tired of politics and charged forward, he took hold of the man’s throat bringing their faces eerily close together. There were more guns on Bellamy’s side now and he knew the other side would not risk firing unless he attempts to kill the other man, it seemed every few seconds more guns would join Bellamy’s side.

“I will say this once.” Bellamy said calmly, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear but still low. “The grounders are superior to us in every way. They could wipe us off the map. We have guns with limited ammo, I’ll give you that since you love to point this out. We will run out. They will run back and forth draining us of our ammo, throw themselves at us until we are out. Then all they have to do is take down the gates and we are lambs to the slaughter. You think you can take a grounder on melee combat? No. They wish us to have an understanding, not an alliance. We leave them alone, they leave us alone. They were polite enough to inform us of the ice nation. So, why jump into a war we will lose? Why kill our people on a prejudice?” Bellamy asked seriously, waiting for an answer from the man, only to receive silence. “I am the leader of camp Jaha, consider the council adjourned permanently.” Bellamy finished, his last words hanging in the air.

“You can’t do that.” Ash hissed marching over to Bellamy, Lincoln grabbed his shoulder abruptly stopping the man mid stride.

“He just did.” Lincoln said simply, nodding to Bellamy with approval.

“Anybody have an issue with it?” Raven called out to the gathering, once again silence meeting the question. The guards had now all joined Bellamy’s side, turning against their captain knowing he would entirely lead them to their death.

“Lock the council in the airlock, post two guards per airlock. Except Kane, leave him here.” Bellamy ordered, releasing Renny who wheezed for breath.

“You can’t do this, I am the chancellor!” Abby fumed, rage in her eyes as she spoke for the first time. 

“Not anymore.” Bellamy replied coldly as guards took hold of her, she hit one of them in the knee struggling. “Be careful with her, she’s Clarke’s mom.” Bellamy said quickly before the situation escalated, the guards did as they were told and half dragged her as carefully as they could. With Abby being the last the entire council was pulled inside the ark, Bellamy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Why keep me out here?” Kane inquired, his expression confused.

“You’re to be my co-leader, if you agree of course. You were the only other council member with sense, and you are experienced with leadership. No one should be in sole control, I learned that with Clarke.” Bellamy relayed, his stance rigid with hope.

“Of course I accept, I would have supported you even if you threw me in there with them to be honest. I have no idea how the council became so twisted.” Kane replied, his own body sagging with the day’s events.

“An angry mother.” Raven huffed walking over to them.

“No, the others were as prejudiced without her guidance. She just gathered them.” Bellamy said.

“True. Hey Bell?” Raven asked visibly uncomfortable, shooting Kane a glance.

“It’s okay, he will be my co-leader. What’s up, Reyes?” Bellamy asked changing his stance to a more relaxed one, his recent scuffle leaving him still tense.

“I think you should talk to Jasper, he is asking around for a gun.” Raven said with a grimace.

“I see, if you two will excuse me? Oh, and Kane, don’t make me regret my decision.” Bellamy shot a quick almost predatory smile before turning to find one of his other biggest issues in camp. Jasper had been nearly comatose for a week, only to reemerge a different man, full of anger and always coiled to lash out. No rest for the weary. Bellamy went to Monty first given he would be the best bet to know the other man’s location, Monty tracks Jasper most days to make sure he doesn’t make a mistake and start a fight with the wrong person.

“I haven’t seen to heard from him in a few hours, why?” Monty informed Bellamy, earning a sigh in return.

“I need to find him, if you hear from him let me know.” Bellamy said leaving before Monty asked too many more questions. Bellamy spent half an hour checking public areas and asking around about his whereabouts, when he reached Monroe he finally got a lead.

“I haven’t heard a peep, boss. I would check the guard’s outpost though, it isn’t as locked down as the weapon’s containment and there may be a gun laying around.” She supplied helpfully, her hand resting on her knee which was still healing from a hunting trip gone wrong.

She ended up taking a shark bite to her leg, she would have lost it had Octavia not been quick to act. She may have preferred to lose it in fact she had even mused this a few times, the shark bit through most tendons, muscle, and ligaments, it had also nearly bit through the entire patella. By the end her leg was hanging on by shards of the patella, her damaged tibia, her femur, and the few remaining damaged muscles. Octavia had not wanted to go near the water in the first place, but they needed to set up radio beacons as well as hunt. They set the beacons up along the edge of the forest and near the water when the ground broke from under Monroe’s feet. Lincoln was still surprised to see Monroe walking on both legs, had a grounder had an injury like this they would have lost the leg if not died. With Abby’s skill and their medicine they had managed to salvage the leg.

“Thanks.” Bellamy said quickly nodding his head as a way of farewell.

He headed over to the guard’s post passing by many curious onlookers, his pace was a near jog his mind stuck on the weapons. He approached the guard’s post carefully, the door ajar. It could have been a guard who had left the door open, but the rotten feeling in his gut made him think not. He cut the corner of the door as Jasper came into view, he was seated at the metal table in the center of the room with a gun in hand. The hallways around them were empty, the room filled with muggy tense silence. Jasper looked up at Bellamy as he heard him enter the room slowly, gun in hand. Jasper nearly laughed at the sight of the man, he who had allowed Clarke to kill her. He had a gun in his hand, ‘does he plan on killing me as well’ Jasper wondered.  
“Jasper, what’s going on man?” Bellamy tried casually, his body once again tense. 

“I need to leave.” Jasper said, his voice devoid of emotion.

“Why?” Bellamy asked stepping closer to the table, he saw the shudders going through the younger man’s body.

“I have to find her.” Jasper replied like it was obvious.

“You’ve never tried to find her before, what happened?” Bellamy asked.

“The grounders. They reminded me.” Jasper said, his voice now twinging with an instability that made Bellamy nervous.

“What are you going to do if you leave?” Bellamy asked knowing the answer.

“She’s in pain, I’ll just help put her out of it.” Jasper grit out, his gaze finally meeting Bellamy’s.

“You don’t want to Jasper, she has saved your life, all our lives, more times than we can count.” Bellamy said settling next to Jasper.

“She killed her.” He said, his knuckles turning white from how hard he held the gun.

“She saved you, she didn’t want to kill her. She did what she had was forced to do.” Bellamy said resting his hand on Jasper’s shoulder, the man tensed under his grip.

“I hate her.” Jasper spit, he was this close to just bolting for the gates.

“I know, and you can Jasper. No one says you can’t, hell I don’t expect you not to hate her, but Maya wouldn’t want you to kill her. We need you, stay with us.” Bellamy asked, putting his gun in his holster ‘please don’t make me regret this’ he hoped. Jasper’s body released its tension and he dropped the gun, his arms reaching around Bellamy in near brutal hug. What had broken through to him Bellamy didn’t know, but he did know this wouldn’t be the last time he would have to intervene with Jasper.   
Hell of a day.


	7. Fluff? What fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter but trying to catch up to present!

It seemed impossible, no maybe just so foolish it never occurred to Alektus to worry about it. One of the canyons he had chosen to leave undefended was the _azgeda’s_ target according to the maps Echo had given them, it was a move they would have never guessed if otherwise. Lexa committed this to memory, if the girl was truthful and was not leading them to a trap she saved countless lives. The canyon was wide enough for an army to get through even if it was a tight fit, Alektus counted it out due to the dangerous conditions however. The mountains were covered with snow and the canyon in particular was prone to ice falls, the worst part was the den of _dair_ that infested the area.

Lexa knew they wouldn’t be able to kill all the _dair_ with the size of the scout army, however if the _azgeda_ are already here they may have already killed the pack. If the _azgeda_ have not yet arrived, or if this all truly is a ruse, then Lexa fears what will happen to her army. The _azgeda_ would have enough men to kill the _dair_ but even they would have many casualties, their army would be torn apart in retrospect. If they waited around too long the _dair_ could catch wind of their scent and hunt them, this all depends on a traitor’s word, suddenly Lexa regrets not bringing more men.

Lexa and Eadon set off shortly after Indra had led the young woman away, they took their fastest riders with them. The only way the _azgeda’s_ strategy would be efficient is if it was a surprise, the canyon was a deathtrap for their warriors. Lexa could place archers on cliff faces above the enemy and out of their reach, the canyon was quite narrow for a small amount of warriors but even more so for the force they were undoubtedly traveling in. They could place their warriors at the entrance of the canyon closing it off and eliminating half their fighting force with the archers picking them off from above.

Timing is what this would come down to, and whether or not this was an ambush. Lexa knows Indra disagrees with her coming along with the scout army due to the danger, but Lexa trusts Echo’s information. If she does die, her spirit will find one more fit, at the moment Lexa could not find it in herself to worry for herself when her people needed her. After weeks of hard travel Lexa called for a short break to rest the horses, the warriors not assigned to guard duty all seemed to fall unconscious as soon as the ground met their feet. The guards had a fire started as Lexa made sure the others did not sleep uncovered in the snow, she took a seat on iced over rocks near the open fire. She took out her knife and sword with the intent to sharpen them once again, she saw Eadon sit down next to her with a bemused expression. 

_”Heda, you are not a god yet. You should try to sleep as well, Indra will have my hide if she hears I did not mention it.”_ Eadon said brusquely, making an order sound like a suggestion. His tight small betrayed him, yet Lexa let out a brief chuckle.

_”I am not subject to the belief I will become a god. Indra does not need to hear anything, if she asks I slept like a skaikru.”_ Lexa answered hiding her grin, Eadon was a quiet man but when he talked he did not make Lexa want to kill him like most did, an admirable quality, he huffed silently at her comment.

_”As you say, I would have thought a heda would be ecstatic at the thought of becoming a god. I do plan on sleeping, goodnight heda.”_ Eadon said in a hushed murmur, bidding his farewell he left Lexa to her thoughts.

Lexa had once believed like her people did, that the leaders would continue leading after death. Her people believe once a _heda_ dies it’s spirit choses the next _heda_ and moves with it, however they believe the body is to become a god and help lost spirits forever. When she lost Costia she had stopped believing that there were any gods looking out for the spirits, if there was such a thing they would have lead Costia’s spirit back to her. After a few years it held less meaning to Costia and more to the lack of truth behind it, they burn the _heda’s_ body to release it into godhood, but Lexa only sees the act as destroying the flesh. The spirit finds the next _heda_ on its own, it does not have false guidance, or so Lexa believes. The only clans to still adamantly believe this were the _breikru_ and _kristakru_ , others sparsely believe this. 

Eadon rolled over into a pile of soft snow which wet his face in an icy coat, he grumbled sitting up, he was missing his desert more and more these days. He looked over to the still roaring fire, where the commander sat hunched over her sword, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He half crawled half walked over to her and wrapped his cloak around her, he sat away from her but nearer to the fire. He fell asleep once more to the crackling of the fire.

When they had reached the canyon days later they found the entrance vacant, Lexa ordered her archers up on the cliff faces as soon as they had stopped their horses. She sent three scouts ahead to see if the _azgeda_ were truly here, Lexa settled off her horse in wait of their return. The mountains were colder than the forests, and with the inability of lighting a fire in fear of alerting the _azgeda_ the cold was becoming a serious threat. It was eating through their furs and armor and a startling rate, Lexa cursed under her breath sending forward an impressive condensation cloud. The canyon filled with the sounds of teeth chattering for an hour, until incoming footsteps approached, everyone came to attention at once drawing bowstrings back and unsheathing swords. All three scouts had returned in a hurry, the first one dismounted his horse with no pause when his horses stopped.

_”Heda, she was correct the azgeda have a sizable army inbound. They did not see us.”_ the scout panted.

_”I see. Get back to the entrance of the canyon, we’ll keep them in the canyon where not all of their troops will be able to fight. Archers! You will aim for the back warriors who are not yet fighting, if you see a comrade in trouble help, otherwise stay focused on the back. Warriors, we will hold them in and push them back until there are none left to push.”_ Lexa ordered quickly, she had thought of this plan already. Thankfully the _azgeda_ would be worn down from the weather and the fight they had with the _dair_ and be considerably weaker, she knew the numbers were three-to-two but there was a reason the _trikru_ were known as the best warriors. 

They waited in silence as the weather kicked up, the winds became stronger and the snow began to fill the wind. The archers were losing their sight the longer they waited, Lexa could feel the new nervousness fill her army. Finally when Lexa could barely see a few feet in any direction the sounds of an approaching army became louder, the grumblings about the weather bouncing off the mountains. Lexa tightened her hold on her sword, she was certain they would be victorious, yet they still outnumbered her smaller scout force. There will be wounded and very likely casualties, especially with the impact the weather will have on the archers. The warriors she could still see near her waited for her order, she waited for them to get closer, wanting to use their advantage of surprise to its maximum. Finally when she saw the first _azgeda_ enter her line of sight she yelled to the archers to begin their assault, the warriors stepping forward immediately. 

Eadon was the first to kill an _azgeda_ warrior, the enemy still hadn’t quite registered the attack, even as they fell. Eadon took advantage of their stupor slashing threw them at an impressive rate, he unlike most _trikru_ uses two swords, the way he moves seems as graceful as a _kristakru_ dancer despite the weight of the weapons. As one the enemy seemed to come to their senses and began to fight back, two warriors approached Lexa at full speed probably not realizing who they charged. Lexa pulled her dagger out of her boot and threw it at the warrior on the right with the briefest of looks, meeting the other warrior’s sword with her own as he brought it down on her. They were locked together for a few brief moments before Lexa pulled her sword back enough to strike him with the handle of her weapon, he rocked back with the pain but she noticed his sword coming from below. She brought her knee into his stomach as hard as she could stopping him mid motion and causing him to hunch over on reflex, she stabbed the blade down through his shoulder down into his heart in one quick movement pulling it out. She sought out her dagger sheathing it once more and continued the monotonous movements of battle, she moved on nothing but instinct and reflex her mind both empty and focused. 

They kept pushing the _azgeda_ further and further back, more than once she had been locked in combat only for her adversary to drop with an arrow buried deep in them. The _azgeda_ were holding their own however, she has seen a few allies fall around her. Something felt dreadfully wrong Lexa noticed, her senses perking and her mind reeling from the all-consuming bloodlust. _Azgeda_ were known for two things; the largest armies, and assassins. ‘Of course!’ Lexa scowled at her own ignorance, they had assassins with them, which had been their goal all along. The army was a distraction at worst, extra force at best. ‘Had the assassins slipped through while the combat raged on?' 

_”Eadon!”_ Lexa shouted, her voice lost in the sounds of war. Eadon however, appeared just at the entry of her vision through the heavy snowfall. 

Lexa brought her sword over a woman’s throat who had attempted to take her by surprise as she was fighting another warrior, Lexa shot a look meaningfully over at Eadon silently urging him to hurry. Eadon’s eyes widened to a degree of worry as he shouted her name in warning, she rolled forward on reflex just as she felt the cold blade drag across her back. She stood up turning to the enemy and shocked, one of her own had attacked her. His expression read fear, he was obviously expecting to catch her off guard and finish her without having to fight her. _”Joka.”_ Lexa grit out, she walked towards him with a slow stride coiled in rage. 

Lexa didn’t register the _azgeda_ she cut down as she crossed the short distance that separated her form the traitor, nor did she notice the battle was drawing to a close. The traitor brought up the short sword he had attempted to use to take her life, the sight of her blood coating the blade making her livid. No one makes the commander bleed, certainly not a traitor. He looked at her expression with his short sword drawn and ran, Lexa let out a dark chuckle. She shook her head in disappointment before nodding to the archers who were awaiting her order, she knew when she heard a body hit the snow they had killed him. She sheathed her sword turning to Eadon, he had a long gash running from elbow down his forearm and just ending at his wrist. 

_”I believe the real intent was to escort assassins into the borders.”_ Lexa said as soon as Eadon was close enough to talk to without shouting. 

_”Then they succeeded, heda. We killed no assassins.”_ Eadon breathed out sharply, his sense of humor drained and his exhaustion beginning to show. 

_”We must return to Polis, the girl may know more, if not then we must prepare the alliance for assassins.”_ Lexa replied, her body still high from adrenaline but it was coming down quicker than she would have liked, she began to feel her back throb as the blood ran down the back of her legs. She wished Clarke would have been here to look it over, she let out a breathy laugh at the hopeless thought. Eadon seemed to take in her wound as he approached her slowly, he waited for her permission before walking behind her. She felt him lead her toward one of the many rock formations, he sat her down to look over wounds. The healer looked over anxiously at the two leaders, wanting to do his duty but knowing not to step in between Eadon and his goal. After several long minutes of his prodding and slow examination it seems her only injury needing care was the laceration on her back, luckily she evaded most of the damage and it ended up looking worse than it was. When Lexa was told this she demanded it to be bound, the others to be tended to, and the dead to be brought with them as they return to Polis. She looked back at the aftermath of the battle with her face hardening ‘don’t let us be late’ is all she could hope. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_”How is Tondc coming along?”_ Echo asked the chieftain with a lazy drawl, she sat against the rough stone of the cave drawing in the grey dirt. Echo learned early on that the cave is where they bring prisoners to be interrogated or killed, not exactly a bright foreshadowing for her. It was a thick dark when the torches were not lit, it carried the sorrow of the many prisoners held here. The cave was rough and uneven, she can’t tell if the deep holes in the floor were natural or made by the _trikru_. She had to hand it to the _trikru_ , they made sturdy prisons. Nothing like the _azgeda_ but still pretty secure. 

_”Why do you ask?”_ Indra asked back avoiding giving her a solid answer, after weeks with the girl she has grown used to her irritating inquisitive nature. If she does not answer she manages to get more irritating, so the chieftain simply answers her with questions. 

_”Your steadfast companionship is stellar, I wish to know more about you.”_ Echo replied, her voice dripping sarcasm. Indra snorted, she would kill anyone other than the _heda_ for talking to her as this girl does, yet she can’t disobey her orders and for an odd reason does not wish it. The girl at least has the sense to never show such ease and insolence in front of the other guards, that honor is reserved for her. 

_”What is your marking?”_ Indra asked in return, disregarding the girl’s wit. The _azgeda_ keep their markings well hidden and secret amongst them, the warrior marking being the only well known. 

_”I am an ice cutter obviously.”_ Echo scoffed, _azgeda_ had some of the most talented ice cutters but the true talent lay hidden within _kristakru_. 

_”With every passing day I hope you try to escape more and more.”_ Indra said with a sigh, the commander should have been back a few days ago as it was she was late, when Indra heard the familiar bustle outside the cave she was relieved to say the least. The cavern they stood in was the closest to the entrance, it had seven holes in its occupation yet the only one in use was the girl’s. The walls were slick with a thin layer of water and black as night, it was cold given the season but warmer than outside due to the fire that had been light for hours now. 

_”So the heda returns.”_ Echo remarked, her voice dangerously close. Indra cursed herself when she turned around and saw Echo out of the deep pit she had been imprisoned in for weeks, she was in the middle of some elaborate stretches when the commander came storming into the cave with Eadon close by her. 

_”What is she doing out?”_ Eadon asked with confusion, a warrior who had returned with Lexa shot forward thrusting her forearm into the side of Echo’s face causing her to stumble back and hit the side of the large cavern. She pushed off the wall into the guard grabbing her throat and spinning her back towards us, one arm across the guard’s chest pinning her against Echo while the other held a blade over the guard’s throat. Her face swelling from the hit by the woman and cut from the cave’s rough walls, her wounds from her defense at the gate were mostly healed by this point leaving only scars and a few fading bruises, yet Indra could swear she still saw a hint of a grin lingering. 

_”I let you hit me once, not again. Given the lesser number of warriors you returned with I assume you found the army I informed you of?”_ Echo breathed out beside the guard’s head, no one moved to draw their weapon as the commander raised her hand to stop them, in return Echo took the blade from the woman’s throat and shoved her back towards Eadon. 

_”The goal was to escort assassins into our borders.”_ Lexa stated dryly, there was no question but Echo answered regardless. 

_”Guess it’s a good thing I killed them before I came here then, isn’t it?” Echo asked her eye brow quirking up in question, Indra cringed internally, Echo may be able to get away with humor around warriors but in the presence of the commander? She is going to be a hard one to teach, noticing she already accepted the girl into her clan she cringed again. She blamed her time with Octavia rather than thinking she dare get soft enough to accept an _azgeda_. _

_”Assassins are your people’s specialty, but also unknown to all except the queen. How did you know their location to be able to kill them?”_ Lexa asked pointedly, taking a step towards the girl who looked relaxed. 

_”I was among them, chieftain, you asked my marking?”_ she gestured to her shoulder cap where one of her various tattoos lie. _”I am an assassin, or was, but the point is I killed them to prove my loyalty to you.” Echo finished awkwardly, the tension in the room changed immediately with the knowledge. Lexa stood there erect for several minutes, no one spoke or moved, yet the room got tenser with each passing moment. Echo did not move her gaze from the commander’s eyes, nor did she attempt to plead her case any further._

_”You asked for the rite of transfer?”_ Lexa asked the girl, her hand tightening on one of her various knives which rest at the small of her back at the moment. 

_”I did.”_ Echo confirmed, her gaze hard and unwavering, suddenly vacant of all humor and hubris. 

_”You saved the alliance great losses.”_ Lexa wrenched her blade free it’s sheath. _”You saved my people from an unsuspected death.”_ She stepped closer to the self-admitted assassin. _”All at great personal peril.”_ she stopped a breath away from her. _“You have proved yourself trikru.”_ Lexa brought the blade over the former _azgeda’s_ hand. _”I accept you into the clan, let this be the last blood you ever spill as a member of the azgeda. May this blade serve you as a trikru to the last of your days.”_ Lexa flipped the blade over in her hand offering her the handle, Echo took the blade with her jaw set. The eyes of the room on Echo, many had hands on their weapons waiting for her reaction. 

_”Thank you, heda.”_ Echo said nodding to her new leader as she slipped the blade into her belt as tenderly as possible. 

_”Now that the heavy part is over, can we celebrate?”_ Eadon asked running a hand over his face, the last weeks of travel apparent on his worn face. 

_”Spirits, yes.”_ the warriors all murmured in consent. 

_”We shall feast. To our victory at the mountain pass and to our newest member. Oh one more thing, Echo, fix your marking. We can’t have a trikru spreading azgeda markings around.”_ Lexa said halfway out the cave, everyone followed closely with exhaustion setting in. They were ready for a break. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It has been three days since the rite of transfer, arguably a tame rite compared to most, but it was near impossible to get a commander to accept transfers from an enemy clan. Lexa had not gotten the break she was expecting, instead she received urgent word from Alektus. The _azgeda_ were throwing brief attacks and scare tactics at the many mountain passes, the _maunkru_ were losing morale with every passing battle. The _maunkru_ may be dominating the battlefield but the _azgeda_ have destroyed food stores, burned villages, slaughtering innocents, and slowly tiring the _maunkru’s_ armies. She had mounted her horses and gathered her army over the last day, she was to set off for the mountains once again. Her presence no matter how brief was hoped to inspire the warriors at the main choke points, she did not wish to leave her capital so soon again but she had no choice. She was on her horse outside the gates giving Indra last minute instructions, when she saw the newest member of the _trikru_ approach. 

_”Echo, you are to do as Indra says. I want you to train with the warriors, Eadon is giving them breikru knowledge in warfare I would like you to show them how azgeda fight as well. More training cannot hurt our warriors.”_ Lexa instructed quickly, the army waiting on her move to leave. 

_”I’ll see to it, heda.”_ Echo replied evenly, after the first mistake she knew not to use her humor around the commander. During the feast she had sought out one who could rectify her marking, now underneath her marking was written in trigedasleng _trikru_. She had considered taking off the entire marking until Lexa had stopped her and told her to “simply make it less _azgeda_ ”. Lexa said her farewells to the chieftain and the assassin and left Polis once more, she led her army forward toward the mountains alone this time. She breathed out deeply feeling an ice fill her lungs, she would return soon enough she told herself. 


	8. Pauna on the Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay!  
> TW for some violence.

_”Clarke, even the old man watching us could take you. Let’s try spears.”_ Echo cringed at Clarke’s futile attempts with a broadsword.

 _”Okay.”_ Clarke replied gruffly, where she was learning trigedasleng quickly and she could understand it quite well she couldn’t speak it half as well.

Clarke knew the moment Eadon threw a spear at her and Echo left she was screwed, when she caught it and four other warriors jumped in it only solidified her theory. It wasn’t that Echo was nicer than Eadon, but she was more playful with the inexperienced warrior, whereas Eadon would finish the fight quick and hard leaving Clarke on the floor. Clarke has an affinity for fighting and has better footwork than most warriors by now, yet her lack of skill with a sword renders her rather useless.

 _”We have tried every variation with the sword and you get worse with each one, let’s try a different weapon.”_ Eadon said rubbing his face, he was beginning to give hope on her.

The two warriors on his left immediately set forward both carrying swords, the warrior with a bow sat back with the warrior with a spear. Eadon started walking forward behind the charging warriors, Clarke swung the awkward weapon at the nearest warrior only to have the other slid past it and drag his sword across her arm. She let out a hiss before tossing the spear at the warrior who was now drawing his bow, it hit him square in the chest winding him. Eadon uses blunt spears and blunt arrows, but he leaves his swords sharp enough to cut flesh, another reason Clarke prefers Echo. Echo radiates control and almost never cuts Clarke with her weapons (which she always keeps sharpened), although she does knock her around much more than Eadon does.

Without a weapon the two warriors closed in on her, the warrior who cut her arm stepped in between her legs and brought his sword across her stomach which was armored. Clarke rolled away clumsily with the warrior being in-between her legs, the other warrior was waiting for her and brought her sword down onto Clarke with all the force she could muster. Clarke let out a curse rolling to the side just in time, she pulled a dagger free from the warrior’s boot temporarily tripping her at the same time. She stood up turning to meet Eadon who had joined the fight, he was carrying two swords so Clarke rolled away from him towards the warrior who had cut her arm. She brings the knife up with her force as she stands, it catches just under his armor in his stomach, she pulls back as she realizes it’s going to be a hit but it still penetrates his stomach. He drops his sword signaling he is out and leaves the ring, Clarke catches the eye of the archer and sprints away from her current fight towards the woman holding the spear. The archer lets an arrow loose as Clarke luckily dodges it, she puts the spear warrior in between the two of them. Eadon catches up with her and catches her lower back with a swipe of one of his swords, Clarke stops mid step turning toward Eadon who was still running to catch her. She uses his speed against him bringing the knife to his throat before he could stop, the blade lay across his throat and he drops his weapons with a hint of a smile.

Clarke wastes no time stripping a knife he keeps in his belt before he leaves the ring, she returns her focus to the warriors only to see that the archer now had a clear shot on her and the other two stood side by side huffing. He let the arrow fly and she heard the snap when it caught her in the ribcage, sharp they may not be but blunt they are, she knew they had cracked one of her ribs…again. She let out another curse before tearing after the archer, the two warriors reacting moments after. She tackled the archer to the floor before he could hit her again, her vision blacked out for a few moments as the weight hit her right where the arrow just had. She recovered quickly, bringing Eadon’s longer dagger down with enough force to stab into the thick armor. She turned throwing her remaining knife into the shoulder of the man while the woman continued forward, Clarke reached toward the archer still under her and grabbed an arrow. She turned to the charging woman only to get hit by the spear point in her lower abdomen, Clarke pulled the spear past her side, knowing in reality it she would be pulling it through her stomach, bringing the fight to a finish as she brought the arrow head to the warrior’s neck.

 _”You died in the end, yet killed them all. Better. Not great.”_ Eadon said helping the warrior who took a knife to the shoulder, Echo however, was beaming.

 _”Sorry.”_ Clarke murmured to the warrior she injured walking over to Echo. _”How’d I do?”_ she asked slacking against the railing parallel to the other woman and knocking the snow off her armor.

 _”As Eadon said, better. You fight like a trikru, however you are proficient in their weapon of choice. You did poorly with the spear which breikru dominate wielding, poorly with swords which trikru can use before they can walk, yet you threw the dagger with accuracy and even wielded them quite proficiently. Guess who uses daggers and knives?”_ Echo asked with typical amount of glee when things went her way.

“Are you actually expecting an answer…?” Clarke mumbled in English, only to earn a glare from Echo.

 _”Trigedasleng, or would you rather get cuffed on the head by Indra like a child again?”_ Echo asked unamused.

 _”I find sarcasm doesn’t translate as well here.”_ Clarke switched to trigedasleng, the sentence flowing better than most, given it was the first thing Echo taught her.

 _”Truer words have never been spoken, however you need to be more comfortable with the language. Now that we know you fight like an azgeda training will be more beneficial, since I’m here you’ll be a killer in no time.”_ Echo moved to the side to let Clarke jump over the railing to join her as they walked to the nearest food vendor. Eadon falling in step beside them in no time.

 _”Only an ex-azgeda would be so joyful to train one as a killer.”_ Eadon stated before tossing a handful of seeds into his mouth, which he never seemed to be without.

_”Well she’ll be able to hassle you in no time, although I do believe she just did.”_

_”It was sparring, nothing counts in the ring.”_

_”Excuses.”_

_”Skaiprisa, I need your assistance.”_ Nyko said as he approached, not bothering to make a full stop before turning around on heel and setting off once more. Clarke nodded briefly in farewell to the pair that accompanied her, Echo briefly grasping her forearm before she jogged off to catch up with Nyko.

He moved with a brisk pace that offered no question, his nails had dried blood around them as did his neck and shirt. Clarke knew he would not be asking for her help unless absolutely needed and she shuddered to think what would make him ask, he took alleyways and shortcuts she had not even known existed. She had spent her time here when not training to study the city, it was massive and complex. The capital was as beautiful as Lexa had said, if not more, but it had seedier areas like all cities. They had to cut through the most dangerous part of city to get to the catacombs, it consisted solely of bars and vendors. Eadon had said this was his favorite part of Polis though she doubted it was for the aroma, it stank heavily of vomit yet it was hidden behind layers of smoked meat and alcohol. She did overhear him talking to a _trikru_ about a vendor who would paint the skin, she assumes he meant a tattooist. Clarke had been unable to locate the vendor in her entirety of her time in Polis, she thought of asking Echo but she wasn’t sure if the assassin would help or lead her into and alley as a “surprise attack lesson”.

They continued through the district reaching their destination without stopping, the large stone arch descended quickly plunging the both of them into momentary darkness. Nyko’s steps did not falter for even a moment, he rounded a corner and they were met with torchlight along the wooden and stone walls. The arch was man made with a light stone, the stone walls down here were dark, natural, yet filed to smooth. The wood was set up as braces in case of earthquakes or any other chance of a cave in, torches lay lit in the larges spaces between the wooden supports. They continued along for a few more minutes through the labyrinth to a cavernous room that resides in the direct center, she smells the stench before they reach the room. The blood coated the floor now in trails and puddles, the smell of blood and infection stinging her nose. Next was the sound as they got closer to their goal, the moans and quiet whimpers. When they finally reached the room and rounded their last corner Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, the sight as bad as the smell. 

The cavern’s ceiling was soaring in its height, the roof was lined with bugs that would glow a dark pastel blue. The walls here had fewer supports due to the amount of resources and effort it would take to properly secure all points, when they started using this room as a place to hold the injured Lexa ordered it to be secured before she left. The makeshift beds were lined with the sick and injured, the closest beds however held the most recent victims. It appears the survivors had been in an animal attack, there were four warriors alive and conscious, yet three bodies lay under a cloth behind them.  
Clarke wasted no time as she walked straight to the most injured among them, his leg being severed and ribs brutally torn. His leg did appear to be a clean amputation for which Clarke was grateful, she set to work on his leg quickly cleaning it as Nyko kept the other patients alive. After some time Clarke had moved to his ribs where the skin was but ribbons, large spikes and splinters of wood occupying the skin’s usual place. The ribs took much longer to mend then his leg surprisingly, picking every individual piece out and sterilizing before she ended up having to cauterize the wound. Nyko had managed to stabilize one of the warriors and was keeping the other alive for now, Clarke head over to the least attended warrior to see what her wounds were. After what seemed a few hours of cleaning and sealing wounds, they were done. They spent a few more hours down there monitoring the warriors as well as checking up on the other patients.

 _”So what happened to them?”_ Clarke finally asked Nyko.

 _”They ran into an infected pauna.”_ Nyko gruffed darkly.

 _”Paunas get infected?”_ Clarke asked surprised.

_”Yes, like all animals can be.”_

_”I didn’t really expect there to be more than that one, let alone an infected pauna.”_

_”There used to be a family of them, Lexa had them hunted and nearly wiped out. The illusive few still survive. The infected one pops up killing a few scouts, then disappears. It’s a cycle.”_ Nyko further explains before falling into silence.

***************

After what felt like moments Clarke felt a tap at her shoulder, she turned to see Echo looking rather stoic for her usual demeanor. The only other time she had seen Echo this serious was when she first met her.

 _”You’ve been down here for an entire day, you need to eat. I am leaving in a few hours with the hunters to find the pauna, we’ll need you rested for the likely casualties.”_ Echo stated, she nodded to Nyko before taking the wobbly Clarke by her arm.

Clarke let herself be led from the catacombs, the cold tearing straight through to her core. Echo quickened their pace until they were near a fire and the familiar scent of the cavern faded only to her clothes, the scent of roasted boar filled the air. It was either very late or very early but Clarke could not tell, she sat down taking the offered food with a grateful grunt before she set her attention to the other woman. 

_”I want to come.”_ she stated simply.

_”No. You just learned how to throw a knife, we need your healing if some are to live.”_

_”I have my gun, you’ll need me there for an immediate response if others are to live.”_

Echo chewed her lip in thought for a few moment before answering. _”Fine, but you stay back with the second wave.”_ Clarke simply nodded in answer.

***************

Clarke was with Penny, a warrior she often sparred with, and a handful of other unfamiliar warriors. Penny stood rigid with her bow in her hands, her gaze following the sounds of thunderous fighting. Clarke knew Penny didn’t want to be in the second wave waiting for the signal to come in, or worse not even getting to participate in the fight. Clarke’s own hands hovered over her gun, which was worn for wear and at this point only had three bullets left. Penny stiffened even further when the fighting grew closer, the fight however seemed to be coming to a close. A loud crash filled the forest and snow came piling in at the second wave, downright knocking some warriors down, much to their embarrassment. Echo quickly emerged from the tree line sporting what appeared even at this distance to be a dislocated shoulder, the same arm also appeared to be deeply cut along the upper forearm but nothing life threatening. Clarke rushed over knowing the truly injured would be closer to where the fight had just been, she briefly grasped Echo’s uninjured forearm in greeting and nodded towards the group of other healers who were dispersing. 

Clarke rushed up the hill where the tree line started to see the aftermath of the fight, the _pauna_ lay on the ground in the center of a clearing, the trees surrounding were ripped by their roots and shredded like paper. Indra was helping organize the injured that could still move, not sporting any visible injuries herself however. Clarke walked over to a warrior on the floor unmoving, his legs bent in every way a leg should not bend. She reached down to check his pulse only to be met with the same stillness that she had expected, she looked at the man before closing his eyelids gingerly. Eadon had not come and instead decided to stay in Polis to watch over the city as well as continue training, meaning the people she had grown to care about most this past month had not been seriously injured.  
She approached the next body with a sense of foreboding, she lay under one of the beasts multiple limbs you would not find on a regular _pauna_. It appeared to be a grossly misshapen leg, its toes grown irregularly and its nails a shade of black that seemed sickly. The warrior was still alive and breathing though raggedly, she saw Clarke approaching and attempted to lift the leg only to cough blood and end up slumping back into the snow. Clarke held her hands in a placating gesture hoping the woman would get the message and wait for her to get her out, she stopped next to the woman and bent down to grasp the limb. She tried lifting the heavy leg and began making progress, the woman under the leg started crawling out at an agonizing pace, luckily Indra saw this and came over grabbing the woman and dragging her out. Just as Clarke relaxed and began dropping the leg it twitched violently sending one of the _pauna’s_ nails into her side, Clarke’s breath hitched before she cursed throwing the limb away from her. The warriors began throwing spears at the beast once more even though it lay still again, Clarke reached for her side only to feel a shallow cut along her ribs just under her right arm.

 _“Stop, it is dead.”_ Clarke said to the warriors, she walked over to recently freed warrior and began examining her.

 _”It was dead when it did that to you.”_ Penny murmured doubtfully in the direction of her wound.

_”It was, sometimes the dead twitch, she just had a bigger twitch than most. Besides, it had to embarrass me by injuring me while it’s dead when Indra didn’t even get a scratch while it was alive.” Clarke answered, earning a snort from Echo who appeared with a fresh sling._

*************** 

_”Spirits, you look dead.”_ Echo laughed next to her near the fire, her arm still in a sling and the other occupied trying to eat dried fish. 

_”You say that every day.”_ Clarke replied gruffly, eating her own dinner. In truth she felt dead, after the intensive training, helping Nyko heal the wounded, the hunt of the _pauna_ , as well as the lack of food and sleep…she could sleep on a bed of needles. 

_”Today it is actually true.”_

_”Are you saying the other times you are lying?”_

_”Not lying, more…altering the truth.”_

_”Semantics.”_

_”Exactly!”_ Echo replied cheerfully, Clarke’s eye began to droop when she saw a shadow fall over her. She reached back grabbing the assailant behind her throwing her over her won shoulder and on the ground, only to have Indra fall in front of her. She felt the ache of her cracked rib which she had all but forgotten about until now. 

_”Aw, you look so proud of yourself!”_ Echo teases at what Clarke assumes is a joy riddled expression. 

Clarke feels the cold steel before he speaks and internally curses at herself. _”I wouldn’t be too proud, still missed me.”_ Eadon chuckled releasing the grip he had and plopped down next to Clarke. Indra already sitting across the way with other warriors she knew to be high ranked. Clarke still has yet to figure out why Eadon sits with her and Echo. 

_”Hey, Eadon, Why do you sit with me when from what I understand you are more or less the leader of your people?”_ Clarke asks. 

_”Heda is the leader of our people, I simply advise how best to handle the breikru. I do not find myself one to fit in with the other advisors and chiefs, breikru are often looked down upon and I grow tiresome of their humor they think I do not understand. They think us uncivilized, unintelligent, and our views on religion outdated. With you and Echo I don’t feel the urge to murder my company.”_ Eadon answers cheerily taking a bite from fruit Clarke had yet to try. 

_”Ah but dear friend, they would never shame a transfer or a breikru! What do you mean, certainly when the heda returns we were treated with such welcome and warmth by her most trusted advisors?”_ Echo answers much louder than they had been speaking before, where Clarke could not inflect sarcasm very well in trigedasleng she could understand it perfectly. One would have to with Echo. 

_”Eloquent as always.”_ Eadon replied, his lips curving in a sly grin at the disgruntled looks of Indra’s company. Indra had begrudgingly grown fond of Echo’s determination and Eadon’s knowledge he had brought to the training of their troops, half the time Clarke couldn’t figure out why she bared the arrogance of those she sat with. With a few sharp looks from Indra however the advisors returned their focus to their food, and Echo began to beam. 

_”Clarke. You’re bleeding. On my shirt.”_ Echo deadpanned with dry sarcasm. 

_”Maybe if you took a break from the surprise attacks when I’m tired and wounded I wouldn’t bleed on your shirt.”_ Clarke answered as dryly. 

_”She speaks truth, on my count she has slept naught for two days now.”_ Penny agrees sitting next to Echo, her long dark brown hair braided around her head, the same as in the battle a few hours ago. 

_”Untrue. I saw her sleeping on her feet as we walked back to Polis after killing the pauna. She has a little sleep in her system. No excuses for bleeding.”_ Eadon replied through a mouthful of coarse bread, taking Echo’s side per usual. 

_”On other people’s shirts more importantly.”_ Echo muttered. 

_”I honestly don’t think near passing out as she half limped back to the city counts.”_ Penny added, when they got like this it was as if Clarke did not exist in their arguments. 

_”Indra! Sleepwalking counts as sleep, correct?”_ Echo hollered to the chief, everyone tensed before the other woman answered. Calling out to the chief was more suicidal than walking naked and unarmed against a pack of _dair_ , yet Echo always pushed. 

_”I count it as sleeping. It does not count for Clarke though. She kept waking up to help Nyko with the wounded.”_ Indra said dangerously low, she returned to her conversation Echo had interrupted. The entire fireside was shocked into silence that the chief had answered, all but Echo. 

_”Damnit.”_ she murmured at Indra’s opinion. Several minutes passed in silence before Clarke grinned at Penny. 

_”So…will you be wanting the shirt back? I have only been sweating into it, bleeding into it, and near infections with it for two days.”_ Clarke asked Echo with a raised eyebrow, a grin overcoming Penny's face. 

_”Bitch. For someone who says they can’t inflect sarcasm you seem to be picking it up quick.”_ Echo cursed throwing a handful of fish bones and scales at her, Echo froze mid motion and her eyes widened. 

Clarke noticed Penny’s similar reaction and turned to the source of their gaze, she herself felt a similar reaction. Indra however had a different reaction she stood quickly and stiffly rushing over to the source of all the attention, the other advisors stumbling to stand. As one they all shook off their stupor and stood, Echo opted for staying back with Clarke as Eadon sauntered over with Indra. Lexa stood there draped in furs, snow lining her braided hair which seemed to have grown since the last time Clarke had seen her. Hand resting on her sword which was in its sheath on her belt, her face covered with war paint, dirt, and snow. An army of warriors appeared chanting _heda_ welcoming her home, others searching the returned army for their loved ones. Indra had told her that she was not able to send Lexa word of Clarke’s extended stay, thus it would be best that when she returned Clarke wait out of sight for Indra to explain it all to the commander. That wasn’t going to be happening it appears. Lexa’s eyes burrowed into Clarke’s own, their attention solely on each other. Lexa’s face was completely impassive, her jaw was locked sternly as Indra whispered in her ear no doubt explaining the situation. Clarke realized she still had her gun strapped to her thigh and was resting her hand on it, she quickly released her grasp as if it was on fire. She had been holding on to the weapon in sheer exhaustion to keep herself upright, why the commander had to appear now while she was most worn down was beyond her. Lexa’s jaw unclenched the moment Clarke released the gun, her face was still as impassive as before, but something changed in her gaze as well. Clarke could only hope it was for the better. Eadon came walking over to Clarke after Lexa uttered something into his ear quickly, she bid the crowd a farewell for the night and left. 

_”That was unexpected.”_ Echo said relaxing slightly, even though she remain taut. 

_”Clarke. You are to go to the heda’s tent. She wishes to discuss your presence here.”_ Eadon said as soon as he was within hearing distance. Clarke wearily nodded and set forward, dabbing at her wound to stop the bleeding. How long had the commander been standing there watching the fireside? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, storyline wise they should be all caught up on the time line now including Camp Jaha.


	9. Calm After the Storm

Weeks had gone by and the camp had finally set into a rhythm, despite the public support of Bellamy they had lagged in actually supporting him. He had scaled back on the guard’s authority knowing most people hated the extent of their power, yet he had to keep their image of power remaining. It was a balancing act of keeping them empowered yet approachable, Bellamy had also reassigned certain trouble making guards to other positions more suiting their temperament, some becoming cooks or builders. Jasper had recovered immensely since their conversation weeks before, he made connections with others around camp and rekindled his friendship with Monty. He was still hurt, but would smile and laugh genuinely at some antic Monty would be up to, which most of the time would lead into a headache for Bellamy. Jasper himself would refrain from participating in the shenanigans although it didn’t stop him from enjoying Monty’s actions, Bellamy assumes it is due to his time as a leader and the fact people looked up to him. 

No one had tried helping the former council escape which he feared they would, he didn’t want further infighting in the camp at a volatile time like this. Dozens of people were falling ill due to the unfamiliar environment and the cold, with their lead doctor in a cell lives were becoming endangered. Bellamy has been trying to talk sense into Abby every day of her captivity, he wants her to see reason, as she is one of the camp’s most valuable assets. Her medical skills and natural calming effect were indispensable, not to mention Jackson has refused to work unless Abby is released.

With Renny’s arrest they needed a new captain, he had immediately asked Octavia, to which she laughed him off. She had said Lincoln and herself were their most useful hunters and only chance of keeping the camp fed, and babysitting a bunch of brats would benefit no one. He instead had to hunt down Monroe who had grown close to Raven and begun learning mechanics alongside her, he had asked her and actually regretted it at the look in her eyes. She said yes being the loyal person she was, but Bellamy could tell she wished nothing more than to simply learn more about mechanics. Raven protested grabbing Monroe’s arm possessively but eventually relented, she told Monroe to come by whenever she wanted, though she threatened to bury the other woman alive if she went to Wick to learn engineering. Guessing by the half terrified half amused rare laugh that escaped Monroe’s lips, Raven had busted Monroe with Wick.

*************

Bellamy was walking around the camp checking with all stations to make sure everyone was alright, the snow was being kept out of the camp as well as could be expected, but the harsh winds still cut through the camp with a vengeance. He could tell the winter was softening however, the snow was falling thinner and less often even if less often was still too much. He walked over to the guards on post, where Monroe was grinning ear to ear at Raven and Wick. They had made a portable heater out of scraps, the three of them were huddled around it closely whispering about something that Bellamy would probably be having to deal with later on.

“Do I want to know?” Bellamy asked nodding towards the group, rubbing his hands together while sidling up next to Octavia and Lincoln.

“Probably.” Lincoln stated, he was drawing out a path on maps of the surrounding area for their upcoming hunting trip.

“Between those three and Monty I get why everyone looks down on the hundred I swear, it’s like herding infants.” Bellamy grumbled unhappily.

“What’d you expect from leadership?” Octavia snorted.

“Was easier with Clarke.” Bellamy said simply.

“Well you’re doing a good job, tell anyone I said that and I’ll kill you. You talked some sense into Jasper, and he is doing better. Assigned a good guard captain, even if she is a handful when coupled with the mech heads.” Octavia said before shaking her head, changing something on the map Lincoln drew. Monroe half hugged Raven and Wick before walking toward the Ark, her limp more pronounced in the cold but most days her pace had returned to normal. Monroe handled the injury better than expected, most likely due to Raven’s presence and humor.

“Thanks, don’t worry your reputation will survive. I’m gonna go check up on our food and let you know when we’ll be needing the next hunting trip.” Bellamy said the first part dryly, he turned walking over to the smoking hut where the meat was being cooked. He knew at this late hour Monty would be there rather than any other their other food huts, or his distillery. Just as he suspected Monty was sitting in a chair just outside, his head tilted back in sleep with the book containing the count laying open in his lap.

“Monty?” Bellamy tried waking up, laying a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

“Hmm?” he asked opening one eye at a time until he saw Bellamy, he jolted awake at Bellamy’s proximity.

“What’s our count?” Bellamy asked, taking his hand from Monty and stepping back to give him some space.

“Three boxes of seeds, two boxes of nuts, a fourth hut of meat, one box of fruit, two boxes of vegetables, and a truly alarming amount of MREs. Surprisingly no one seems to want to eat the MREs if there is a choice.” Monty half mumbled, still addled by sleep.

“Ah yes, because ‘meat flavor” paste outweighs the taste of deer. What the hell is ‘meat flavor’ anyways?” Jasper said cheerily sitting down next to Monty with a handful of seeds he offered toward the half asleep man.

“I have yet to figure that out, what’s worse is the ‘green flavor’. I think they were going to vegetable, but a color doesn’t have a freaking taste.” Monty said twisting his face in disgust.

“Got it, we’ll be needing a hunt soon then.” Bellamy sighed, he took the seed from Jasper’s offered hand with a slight grin before leaving Jasper’s grumbles behind him.

He set forward to Octavia and Lincoln to relay the need for a hunt, her reaction was pure glee and his enthusiastic. He knew they hated being stuck here for long periods of time and wasn’t surprised by the announcement that the hunt would be tomorrow morning. What did surprise him was that there was one less guard on the gate, Octavia explained he had passed out and was taken to medical. Everyone knew they were struggling without Abby and Jackson, he had to fix this before things got out of hand. He went to the tent that sheltered Jackson and Sinclair, upon his entrance Sinclair left without a word. Jackson looked up to Bellamy with a blank expression waiting for the other man to speak.

“You’re a man of medicine, you’re meant to save those who can be saved and try to save those who can’t. This act of defiance by you, thinking not healing people will change my decision is killing people. I will not change my decision and release the council, the only reason you are not in a cell as well is because we need your medical skill. I have offered to let Abby out, you are trying to get her out by not working until she is working as well. She refuses to leave unless her position as leader is restored, I will not give a mad woman power. You’re a smart man, you’ve known her longer than most. There is something wrong with her right now, and I can’t trust her. Our people are dying, since Abby can’t and won’t see reason, you’ll have to.” Bellamy said, his voice was forced into a calm. He was angry at both Jackson and Abby for their ignorance, they were causing people to suffer for their own pride, and hell, he knew pride better than most.

“You’re right.” Jackson gave in after a few minutes of silence, his gaze locked on the floor. He stood abruptly grabbed a clean jacket and head of towards the medical bay without another word. Bellamy let out a sigh leaving the tent, he looked around the camp at the smiling faces, it may be cold but the people had become happy. They weren’t locked in the lives forced upon them, they weren’t stuck in space, they didn’t have the fear of being floated looming over them. They were laughing around fires, discussing work they enjoyed or hated, a new food Lincoln had brought back. Few talked about the grounders, or their losses, most spent their days putting it behind them and burying themselves in their new lives.

After being successful with Jackson, Bellamy decided to pay Abby a visit to see if she was more pliable to the idea. For whatever reason she has been getting friendlier every day for the past week, but she still adamantly refused to be released unless he relinquished his leadership, and her hate of grounder still as vehement. His walk to the cells was short, his stopped a few times to talk to some that passed him. He stopped at the other council member’s cells to check up on them, most shooting him glares and telling him to leave. When he turned down a corridor, his pace slowed at the familiar voices coming down from Abby’s cell.

“…and no one ever eats them! Seriously, their all about the fresh meat but they are missing out. The ‘pie flavor’ packet is insane, not sure exactly what flavor of pie it is, but still delicious.” Monroe’s voice filled the corridor.

“Yes, but fresh fruit is still preferable to paste.” Abby replied with a way too serious voice for a conversation about pie.

“Ah, but this paste taste like pie. The mystery fruits Lincoln brings back don’t taste like pie.” Monroe scoffed condescendingly.

“I don’t know how to argue this point. How can you not see fresh fruit is preferable to packaged garbage?” Abby asked, her voice full of honest disbelief. Anytime Bellamy had brought Lincoln up it was meant with malice, the only reason Abby had let Lincoln stay was due to the fact she needed Octavia and Octavia came with Lincoln.

“I could argue the same to you, doc. Pie wins every time in my mind. You and Lincoln are full of it, fruit is pathetic compared to the combination of crust and fruit.” Monroe stressed the ‘and’ with a light laugh.

“You don’t even taste the crust in the paste, your point is moot. You don’t even taste a certain fruit for that matter.” Bellamy then realized what his guard captain as up to, she had Abby not even flinching at being coupled with a grounder.

He turned and left at that, leaving his captain to her own matters. He walked over to his own tent calling it a night, he got in not bothering to change, he dropped onto his bed with a sigh of relief. Tomorrow he’d have to talk to Sinclair about expanding their borders, he had more than a few things to talk to Kane about, and he would have to make sure everyone was on point for the hunt. Medical in case of injury, the guards in case a predator came back chaser their hunters, and Monty and his crew to ensure the safety of the food and proper cataloguing. His eyes glued shut as his brain began fading into meaningless colors, sleep finding him quick as every night.

*********

“….and that is how I killed a shark and brought it back!” Octavia finished the overly exaggerated story with a waggle of her eyebrows to the crowd who had gathered at the shark’s said corpse.

“Uh say, Lincoln, how do we even cook that thing?” Jasper asked doubtingly casting a glance at the animal.

“I already cleaned it. We needed to for the journey back. It is simple, there are many ways. I believe your usual method of smoking should work just fine, or we could cook it over an open flame, or dry it out.” Lincoln said stiffly, he was always rigid after hunts, or rather more rigid.

“We’ll cook it over a flame.” Bellamy declared, his gaze catching Kane’s and he nodded toward his tent.

“Forced bonding, gotta love it.” Monty shouted with a grin, earning an elbow from Monroe and a chortle from Octavia.

Bellamy lead the way back to his tent, his tent was small as far as they went but he preferred it that way. A generous amount had moved into the ark due to it being warmer inside, he decided he didn’t land on the planet to continue sleeping in the ship. The tent was mostly a bed, at least half of the space. The other half had his clothes folded on top of a box, a small area to stand, and a table to sit at. Kane sat down at the table looking around the tent with a raised eyebrow, he turned to Bellamy with a question on his lips.

“I asked you here because I wanted to discuss something, and there are quite a few prying ears in the ark. We are surviving, but we could do better. Mount weather had food, weapons, shelter, not to mention superior protection. I don’t think any of the grounders would move in there, they refuse to even use guns. What would be your opinion on claiming the mountain?” He asked, cutting Kane off before he could ask any questions. The other man nodded in acknowledgement but thought for a few moment before replying.

“It’s no secret the young and the old are getting increasingly sicker, the conditions can be harsh on some. Mount weather may be what we need.” Kane said simply.

“But?” Bellamy pushed.

“But, we need to send a scout group first. Make sure there is a clear pathway, and most importantly no one is inhabiting the mountain.” Kane elaborated.

“Agreed. When would you think is best to send the scout group?” Bellamy inquired, his own mind working a thousand miles a minute.

“A week from now, we’ll have time to plan, gather supplies, and pick the appropriate members of the scout team.” He replied, Bellamy nodded in agreement.

“I’ll lead the scout team though.” Bellamy said, he left no room for discussion.

“Alright, I’ll stay behind and hold everything down. What do we do about Abby?” Kane asked.

“I’m working on getting her to see reason, if you talk to her make sure not to push too hard. I think between Monroe and myself we are making progress.” Bellamy explained.

“Monroe?” he raised his eyebrow again.

“Complicated, and I don’t fully understand yet.” Bellamy confessed with a grin.

“It’s settled then, one week.”


	10. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about delay, had planned to post last weekend but I forgot about the 4th and had family over. When I set out to write it my PC broke with everything I had, so I ended up having to write from my phone. Apologies if it is short, not used to writing on phone and it is quite frustrating. :)

Clarke was standing just outside Lexa’s tent, tapping her foot vigorously suddenly overcome with nervousness. In her time in Polis she had never forgotten her true reason to be here, but she tried putting the warriors she had killed in the recess of her mind. She couldn’t help wonder at this moment though, it had been quite a while and there has been no uproar among Polis or the smaller villages about missing or dead warriors. ‘Would it do more harm than good to confess for the grounder and _skaikru_ relations?’ Clarke could hear the commander twirling her knife on the armchair of her chair, likely striking an imposing figure, she had yet to figure out why she toys with her knife so frequently. Apparently even the _heda_ has habits.

She sat in her throne, clenching and unclenching her jaw. Alektus was right to request armies, the _azgeda_ were throwing everything they had at the _maunkru_ , they had fought nearly every night. Lexa would never look at the mountains as a sign of natural beauty again, she was still sporting the gash along her right collarbone from a _dair_ attack on their camp. She hates the mountains, the _azgeda_ , the _dair_ , and even the saddle to her horse.

That damned saddle.

She had lost the exquisite saddle Indra had given her years ago in a thinly iced over river causing her to have to take an unclaimed basic saddle, it had been worn to begin with but she left it in tatters by the time she reached Polis. Just the thought of the pathetic saddle sent her to drive her blade deeper in her arm rest before she remembered defiling more of her property wasn’t likely to make her any less irritable. Now that she thought about it, she was probably not in the best mood for whatever conversation was about to occur.

Clarke walked into the tent she had been sleeping in for so long, oh did sleep sound good, which she had come to consider home, not now. Everything was different. ‘Yep, imposing.’ Lexa sat on her throne looking at the floor with a blank expression, her hand stilled on her knife. Clarke knew the room had changed. There was a basin of water that Clarke hadn’t put there before, her possessions were poorly hidden under the bed, the bed was actually made for once, there was a small fire that Clarke always neglected making due to exhaustion, but it was probably just the elephants in the room that had changed the entire atmosphere. Lexa and Clarke locked gazes finally, neither of them speaking for an unknown time, it seems as if seconds blurred with eternity. Lexa’s hair was braided the same but longer, her gaze was harder than before as well but Clarke accounted that for this tense situation. She had furs covering from her neck to her mid thighs, the winter was lifting but it was undoubtedly brisker in the mountains. The furs themselves were unfamiliar, some were typical wolf, some panther, but there was also a lighter fur she had not seen any other warrior wearing.

 _”I learned trigedasleng.”_ Clarke clucked out after several more minutes of silence, Lexa’s jaw twitched in reply.

 _”That is what you want to open with?”_ Lexa asked blankly as usual, but Clarke could see the surprise behind her guarded expression.

 _”It seemed a solid topic.”_ Clarke explained with a shrug.

 _”I noticed at the fire.”_ Lexa entertained the conversation, sheathing her knife before leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees.

_”How long were you there?”_

_”Long enough.”_

_”Right.”_ Clarke answered, ‘that wasn’t an evasive answer at all.'

Lexa stood from the throne and walked over to the basin, she was amused with the attempts of small talk. Clarke stood near the entry awkwardly as if she was unaware what to say, truly there were many subjects that had to be addressed. At least Clarke has amused her so far, though if she does not attain a new saddle within the week blood will be had. She didn’t quite know how to go about all their issues either, luckily Clarke’s delay had solved one thing. Lexa stripped off her layer of furs and tossed them onto her bed leaving her in her armor while placing the basin between her and Clarke, she grabbed a cloth and began washing her hands. _”Clarke, are you to avoid what you wish to talk about the entire night?”_ Lexa asked, continuing washing her forearms.

 _”You were the one to call me here.”_ Clarke replied closer than before, with a hint of snark.

“I am not the one trying to make small talk however.” Lexa replied, switching languages.

“Where have you been?” Clarke asked, Lexa turning to shoot her a glare that se most warriors in line.

“Better question, why do you remain here?” Lexa asked turning fully to stare Clarke in the eyes.

“To wait for you to return.” Clarke replied simply.

“Why did you need to speak to me, Clarke?” Lexa asked directly with pointed eyes.

“The understanding between the sky people and grounders is…fragile.” Clarke said avoiding the word peace.

“It is.” Lexa replied stiffly.

“I came to ensure the understanding continued.” Clarke furthered on, she knew her evasiveness was irritating the commander but it had its purposes.

“Is this about the warriors you killed?” Lexa asked as her eyebrow twitched.

Clarke stilled wholly, her breaths stopping along with her mind. Lexa’s brows furrowed at this however she said nothing, she set down the cloth settling her hands on the basin and watching Clarke. ‘How does she know?’ Clarke wondered when her mind cleared, she looked Lexa in the eyes as the silence filled the tent. Clarke exhaled loudly before running a hand through her hair, “How do you?” she asked.

 _”Indra had a tracking group follow where you came from of course, you did just leave their bodies out.”_ Lexa said as if it was obvious, she switched back to her native tongue for a reason unknown to Clarke.

 _”What are you going to do?”_ Clarke asked with a sigh, she tired of playing the roundabout game it wasn’t in her nature any more than it was Lexa’s.

 _”Do you expect a reward? Killing a few warriors doesn’t bridge the gap between your people and ours.”_ If Lexa ever scoffed, Clarke was sure it would have been at that moment.

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be befuddled, she walked closer to the basin and Lexa feeling like she is missing something. _”I am lost. I killed grounders, I wasn’t expecting a reward, I was expecting threats of war, chants of blood will have blood, the whole heda treatment."_ Clarke confessed now on the other side of the basin, parallel to Lexa.

Lexa let a few tense moments to pass, she could see Clarke's worry and certainty of what was to come. Her lips twitched wanting to grin but she restrained herself, Clarke's eyes narrowed not missing the movement. _"Clarke, you're a fool."_ Lexa said with a slight shake of her head, she saw Clarke's jaw clench and continued on. _"The warriors you killed...they were not mine."_ Lexa declared picking up her cloth believing the conversation over, of course with Clarke it wouldn't be.

 _"What?!"_ Clarke near shouted in surprise, Lexa was certain if the other women had been walking she would had tripped in her outburst.

 _"Need I explain further? They were azgeda, it was obvious from their gear and weapons. If Indra needed anything more than a cursory glance the letters and colors in your bag was proof enough."_ Lexa sighed quietly at her ignorance.

 _"I spent the entire time you were gone planning how to tell you, how to keep my people alive...and nothing was ever wrong."_ Clarke mumbled mostly to herself in disbelief.

 _"Did no one ever tell you about their colors or gear?"_ Lexa asked, her own voice echoing disappointment in her people's teaching abilities.

 _"Echo mentioned it once or twice."_ Clarke muttered as the heat spread up her neck and over her cheek, Lexa grinned lightly at that.

 _"Never once occurred to you, that you had blue cloths in your bag?"_ Lexa asked still grinning, Clarke absolutely did not find it endearing. Nope. The warmth filling her was just bad boar.

"I was preoccupied. Your chiefs had a game of how best to torture me. How do you know all this if you couldn't get any word from Polis?" Clarke defended reddening further, her mention of Indra and Eadon simply widened Lexa's smug grin.

"Indra is quite the efficient speaker in the short time we had earlier. I see training has been going well if you are still able move and complain." Lexa replied.

"Funny. Real, funny. You employed a bunch of sadists as trainers." Clarke informed Lexa, though knowing the commander she was aware of this fact.

"What is a sadist?" Lexa asked with a slight tilt to her head.

"One who enjoys others pain." Clarke cut her words off before adding 'like you'. Lexa may be friendly right now but Clarke wasn't suicidal.

"I see. This is what makes them good at training however." Lexa said her grin fading into a faux serious expression

"I knew you'd be pleased with their sadism." Clarke muttered in jest before the silence fell.

That was one elephant tackled, more like disaster averted. Clarke looked up at Lexa and saw she felt it too, the awkwardness and uncertainty returned once more. Lexa's gaze lifted and met Clarke's, there was a storm behind them and she knew they were thinking of the same things. Unsaid words layered the silence, she began to covet the previous topic, or rather any other topic then this silence.

"We met again." Lexa whispered, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"We did." Clarke replied, her voice as animate as before but her jaw locking the slightest.

 _"Clarke, I-"_ Lexa started roughly, her body stiff.

 _"Don't. Not now."_ Clarke cuts her off placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder, her voice was as stiff as the warrior under her grasp. At that Lexa raises her head to meet her eyes, they were curious and guarded. An unspoken conversation went between the two women. Lexa nodded once, her body relaxing into its natural predatory stance but she was at ease. Clarke withdrew her hand relaxing as well, her stance less predatory but no less intimidating.

 _"Okay. Are you to return to your people now that this has been cleared?"_ Lexa asked, hands reaching to her collarbone gingerly pulling the armor away from the wound. To which she simply shook her head in reply, her gaze following Lexa's hands. _"I see, to the wild in solitude?"_ Lexa asked again, revealing the wound to the crisp air. Clarke shook her head once again whilst taking a sharp inhale, she quickly shifted to the other side of the basin her brow scrunched in worry. _"Clarke, I can only guess so much."_ Lexa sighed at her lack of answers, her breath hitching as the blonde's hands ran along her wound. It was just the shock, that is all.

 _"I was hoping to stay here, in Polis. If you have no qualms?"_ She finally replied though distracted with the wound, it was deep but healing.

"I can't house a diplomatically problematic guest. If the _skaikru_ learned you were here they would consider the worst possibilities." Lexa explained honestly.

"Then I become a _trikru_ " Clarke said grinding her jaw, the wound was becoming infected. "Your wound is infected. What happened?" She asked directly, the commander raised an eyebrow which Clarke did not see due to her gaze piercing into the wound causing Lexa to shiver.

"A _dair_ surprised me." Lexa replied averting her gaze.

"What's a _dair_?" Clarke asked baffled, drawn out of her hyper focused state.

"Echo hasn't told you about them? They are a type of wolf, almost not quite a wolf. They are massive and jet black, their furs are coveted and renowned as the warmest. They line the war chamber's floor here in Polis, I have yet to attain fur as a coat however." Lexa explained wistfully.

"If you are alive I assume you killed the wolf, why not take its fur?" Clarke asked picking up the cloth carefully cleaning the already healed wound, Nyko or herself will have to properly clean and bandage it later.

"They are _dair_ , not wolves. The villages nearby were suffering the throughout the conflict. Their food was limited and fires more so. Whenever my warriors killed _dair_ I gave them strict orders to skin it and bring it to the villages suffering the worst, I adhered as well." She explained, her voice gentler than Clarke had grown accustomed to. She knew the commander would do anything for her people, and in this case it brought the girl happiness.

"I see, you would do anything for your people." Clarke's voice was harder than earlier. "Even give up cozy furs." She added on softer.

"Do you really wish to be _trikru_?" Lexa asked gruffly, bringing the conversation back to its roots.

"Yes." Clarke replied without hesitation.

"I have no doubt Echo has told you of her rite, yours would be different. I will not trivialize her actions to prove her loyalty, but the act itself was less demanding than it would be of you. She at least had a clan to transfer from, no one will accept the _skaikru_ as a clan. You will go through the rite of acceptance rather than transfer." Lexa explained walking towards the tents exit, Clarke followed after grabbing her bag from underneath her bed.

"How so?" Clarke asked, she held onto the tent flap open as they stepped through.

"Penny can explain the rite, she knows it personally. The instructions are vague however, you have to prove yourself three times." Lexa said, her pace brisk as she cut through the city expertly, towards a very familiar tent.

"You're right. Vague." Clarke murmured in reply. With Lexa having taken off her furs she was controlling her shivers so the other woman would not notice, she did of course. They arrived at Echo's tent quite quickly due to the pace Lexa had set, Clarke cleared her throat outside to gain Echo's attention.

 _"...come in!"_ Was the muted response through the thick tent.  
Echo was lounging in bed with a handwritten book in her hands, its creation also hand made and rough. She had a fire light between two bunks, a wooden table at the head of her bed which had a candle lit, another controlled fire lit near the entrance, a dangerous collection of blades laid out on the only other piece of furniture in the room which lay next to her door opposite of the fire. The room was sweltering compared to outside, suffocating in the moments while the pair of them readjusted to the climate. _"Heda!"_ Echo spotted her and shot up of her bed setting the book in her bed, her eyes shot to Clarke briefly.

 _"Echo, Clarke will be living with you now."_ Lexa said wasting no time with a greeting, Echo nodded in return. _"We will also need to talk, privately. Come see me once she is settled."_ She ordered.

Clarke walked over to the free bunk and dropped her bag on the floor, edging the bag underneath it with her foot. She looked back to the commander who was clad in light armor, she grabbed one of the many wolf furs on the bunk and sauntered back to the commander.

 _"I do not need the fur, Clarke."_ Lexa rejected the offered heat.

 _"You aren't going to appear weak for walking through the freezing night with only one fur, if anything they'll think you stubborn for only having the one."_ She grumbled in reply, after a moment Lexa accepted the fur reaching out for it. Their fingers brushed for the briefest of moments during the exchange, Clarke's eyes burned into Lexa's lowered gaze which was fixated on the object she was retrieving. "When you're done being the _heda_ with Echo, come see me so I can clean your wound." She said before releasing the fur and turning her back to a considerable amount of tension, Echo now had possession of her book again to give them privacy.

Lexa murmured her agreement before hastily leaving the tent in search of her own, Echo set down the book dramatically and turned her gaze to the blonde.

"What?" Clarke asked with a sigh, she settled into the bunk, her bunk.

"So, you survived?" Echo asked, her voice low enough that Clarke had to strain to hear her.

"Yes. I'm apparently in need of Penny's knowledge, I am to become a _trikru_ and she has gone through the rite of acceptance." Clarke listed off, her eyes dropping with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Mhm, and whatever horrible things you two have done, settled as well?" Echo's voice laced with lazy sarcasm, this time however it had a string of sincerity.  
"Turns out guilt over killing _trikru_ was for nothing, I killed _azgeda_." Clarke murmured, now clutching the furs as a pillow.

"You, fuck." Echo hissed with venom, Clarke cracked an eye open to make sure Echo wasn't armed, instead her amused grin streaked across her features.

"Um, what? I mean, I guess I'm sorry about not telling you about me killing-" Clarke started, she stopped mid sentence when Echo launched at her.

 _"You got me to have a conversation with you in English!"_ She screeched quietly, punching Clarke in the arm before turning toward the table of daggers. Clarke had forgotten all about their bet weeks ago, Echo always pushed her to speak in trigedasleng so Clarke bet she could make the other woman converse in English and not even notice.

 _"I didn't even notice actually, but since you pointed it out you owe me a loaf of bread. Oh and make sure she actually comes back here or to Nyko for her wound."_ Clarke said with a sing song pitch, earning a glare from Echo. Echo shoved a knife into her waistband, opening the tent flap before looking back into her tent.

 _"How you expect me to make the heda do anything, eludes me. You'll be fine?"_ Echo asked.

 _"When am I not?"_ Clarke replied half asleep at that point.

 _"Any time someone hands you a sword."_ Clarke heard Echo's muffled reply as she left the tent dropping on the flap in her wake. Clarke closed her eyes and the exhaustion that had built up over the past few days finally claimed her. Her last thoughts are of the conversation Lexa wanted to have, or rather of the woman herself.


	11. Diplomatic Negotiations

The week had passed in what could be considered peaceful for the ground, only one boy had fallen ill, and Bellamy only had to reprimand Monty once. Kane and Bellamy met daily to discuss and plan the scouting expedition, they had gone back and forth on who was to go. They decided a few days prior on who was to go, despite Lincoln’s protests. It was to be Octavia, Bellamy, Monroe, one of the newer guards Phillipe, and an older guard Trevor. Though the goal was simply to determine whether or not it was occupied, the people were worried whether or not they had enough scouts and weapons. Bellamy had been approached by one too many eager volunteers, to say his temper was short would be an understatement. Monroe has been running interference when she can but they always found a way through, Bellamy was feeling the stress of the winter’s events, though he had Kane as a co-leader he still sometimes felt like the world was on his shoulders. It was easier when it was just a hundred unruly children on a new unknown world, when he had Clarke by his side.

With a sigh he got up and left his tent, the effect was immediate, Monroe grabbed a young man’s forearm stopping him abruptly as he turned to approach Bellamy. Jasper walked around the two and straight for Bellamy, his gait only slowing mere inches from Bellamy.

“I want to come with you.” Jasper breathed out heavily, his tone thick with resolution.

“We are only scouting Jasper.” Bellamy replied moving to step around him.

“I have to.” Jasper said back quickly, his tone softer, but just as certain.

“You have my word, if we take it, you’ll be on the first team in. But not this, we have a set team for the scouting.” Bellamy swore, their gaze locked for a few tense moments before Jasper broke eye contact.

“I understand. What do you need me to do around here?” Jasper asked.

“Same duties, but keep an eye on the cells. Don’t feel like coming back to Renny in charge.” Bellamy scratched the back of his neck a new urge to leave taking over, he had a good feeling about the mountain and wished to leave as soon as possible.

“You got it, no promises on keeping Monty from trouble though.” Jasper shot a quick grin Bellamy’s way before heading off without further ado.

“Sorry, wasn’t able to catch him.” Monroe apologized sidling up next to Bellamy, he simply smiled in return.

“Not a problem, he understood. Can’t say the same about most people here, apparently everyone is feeling cooped up.” Bellamy said to her as they began walking towards the gate where the scouting party was awaiting them. Octavia and Lincoln were huddled close together undoubtedly saying their goodbyes, or discussing what they had for dinner the previous night, he couldn’t tell with those two anymore.

“At least winter is finishing up, the ice is lessening. Not much, but it still is.” Monroe said fixing a blade Lincoln had given her around her waist, her belt was beat up more than their clothes had been back on the ark.

“True, once the sickness and injuries go down I hope it will be easier.” Bellamy confessed ruffling his hair, Trevor nodded his head in greeting as they approached.

“You ready, boss?” Monroe asked, eyebrow raised at the rather enthusiastic goodbye happening feet away from them.

“Always, if Lincoln can kindly take his tongue from my sister’s mouth?” Bellamy huffed out jokingly, only to get slap upside the head from his aforementionesd sister.

“Ass.” She replied chirpily, lips tugging into a grin.

“Uh huh, ready to tackle the mountain?” Bellamy reiterated, not waiting for a reply before taking a step out the already open gate.

“Mhm.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So how do you like being a guard?” Monroe asked Phillipe, the newest guard as of now. They were nearly at the halfway point between their camp and the mountain, the tree line was exceptionally thick around this region. The shrubbery had been overgrown even on what nearly resembled a trail, Bellamy just hopes none of it is poisonous.

“Pretty well so far.” Phillipe replied warmly, he smiled but kept his eyes on the ground. Monroe had tripped four times so far, much to her chagrin.

“Great conversation skills, kid.” Trevor breathed out roughly, he was second in lead behind Bellamy. Monroe and Phillipe were holding middle, and Octavia had the back.

“Should I ramble on a scout patrol?” Phillipe asked back, his voice respectful although he rolled his eyes.

“Touché.” Trevor sighed in reply.

“Bell.” Octavia’s voice was terse with tension.

“I know.” He replied, his gun already drawn. He stopped walking altogether and listened, there was movement all around them. It was the perfect ambush spot, too thick to spot ambushers, too narrow to evade properly, shit.

“Think it’s the ice clan?” Trevor asked eyes dancing the minimal visibility, it was green in every direction with little to no breakage in-between. Bellamy continued forward in hopes to get them out of the fatal funnel he had landed them into.

“Maybe.” Monroe replied hesitantly, she sped up her pace to cover Bellamy’s right as they passed an opening into a meadow. Bellamy kept his gun trained to in front of him trusting Monroe to cover his right, Trevor his left, Octavia their rear, and Phillipe more than likely their rear as well. The sounds got louder and closer, they were overhead in the tree as well as around them on the ground level. “Except I doubt an ice clan would know how to climb trees like that.” Bellamy heard Monroe finish her previous thought mostly to herself, ‘focus, everyone lives’ he told himself.

“Here I thought I was gonna have to wait a few hours yet, I got myself fruit to wait. Spoil sport.” Bellamy heard a familiar voice call above him, though last he had heard it she hadn’t been so amused.

“Echo.” Bellamy replied dumbfounded, he had not expected any grounders along the way or at the mountain itself. If they refused to use guns, he sincerely doubted they’d inhabit the mountain.

“That’s Echo?” Monroe asked, her voice lilted and if he was guessing a little impressed. Whether it was from the fact she sat above them straddling a frighteningly small branch at a height that would kill her if she shifted wrong, was peeling said fruit with a rather intimidating knife with a particularly nasty curved tip, was covered in blood even at this distance he could tell was not hers, or reigned over a meadow littered with dead ice clan.

“Safe?” Octavia called out.

“It’s safe.” Echo replied with a grin. “Unless I count as dangerous?”

“Shit, you do this?” Octavia asked impressed.

“Mhm.” Echo replied finishing her fruit, which Bellamy assumed was a peach or whatever they had down here that was close to it. Not that he was paying attention.

“Can we trust her?” Phillipe asked tersely, his voice harder than the others.

“Yes, I think. What are you doing here?” Bellamy asked the grounder, his scout group had dismissed their previous formation in favor of the woman.

“Saving your ass, be a shame if this world wasn’t graced with it.” Echo winked sheathing her knife and sliding down her branch hooking her ankles on it before dropping quick and precise to the one below, she locked her body and swung around to another nearby tree with easily accessible branches, launching herself down the rest easily.

“Funny, graced isn’t how I’d describe it.” Octavia shook her head at Bellamy, his face was more perplexed then she had ever seen it.

“Mmm, I would.” Echo breathed out as she landed, wiping her hands on her pants as she approached the group. Phillipe unnatural tense, his entire body locked hard. Monroe reached over to his still drawn weapon laying a hand on it to lower it, he jerked out of his aggressive stupor and yanked his weapon free of her grip and lowered it.

“Fuck!” Monroe called as an edge of the gun had torn the skin of her palm clean in the center, her glare could probably melt this winter. “Every time, I’m the one who gets injured. I don’t know if I’m clumsy or unlucky, but it’s getting old.” Monroe grumbled, Bellamy was finally knocked out of his stupor as well, his glare as hard as Monroe’s if not harder.

“Keep the gun down. When the guard captain grabs your gun, you obey. You don’t tear her hand open.” Trevor ordered as a superior officer, effectively cutting Bellamy off.

“See this is why we don’t have guns.” Echo sighed crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side with a small smile.

“Yes, because rusty knives are a better alternative.” Bellamy cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll have you know, my knives are never rusty.” She replied in a sultry voice.

“As much as I appreciate the assist what are you doing this far out? Aren’t you people in a war?” Bellamy asked, his eyes traveling over the group behind the woman that was undoubtedly an ambushing party; keyword was.

“Aw, you’re worried about me? The _heda_ sent me. She wishes to reopen negotiations.” Echo cooed.

“We can’t, she’ll just stab us in the back.” Philippe’s eyes shot wide.

“I’m this close to doing that to you, myself.” Monroe grumbled holding a strip of cloth on her hand.

“Children, please.” Bellamy sighed, much to Echo’s amusement.

“So? The clock’s ticking, don’t want to really head back in the dark.” Echo said impatiently.

“How is it you know _skaikru_ slang?” Octavia raised an eyebrow in suspicion, Echo stilled at the question.

“My roommate.” Echo replied offhandedly. “So why are you all gallivanting through the woods?” She asked walking through them and sitting on a tree stump behind them, she leaned back at ease.

“You guys inhabiting the mountain?” Monroe asked bluntly, Octavia chuckled. “What? I mean not like they won’t know what we’re up to, easier to get it from the horse’s mouth.” The guard captain shrugged.

“Did you just call me a horse, gimpy?” Echo asked incredulous.

“It’s a metaphor. That’s cold, even for an ice bitch.” Monroe replied shaking her head with some humor, self-consciously looking down to her leg.

“How did you know?” Echo stood, pacing toward the girl.

“Uh, shit. I said something wrong, huh? I feel like the time I told Sterling his girlfriend was cheating on him, total wrong thing to say.” Monroe ramble, unnerved at the grounder’s proximity.

“May wanna step back, making the cap’ nervous.” Trevor said politely, making it seem as a request. Monroe shot him a smile to let him know she was fine.

“I met a pretty nice grounder when we were en route to the mountain, he had the same tattoo. He was with the ice clan.” Monroe replied.

“Wow you met a nice _azgeda_? That’s a rarity in itself.” Echo scoffed. “Also captain, we are not in the mountain. We still monitor it but no sane grounder would want to enter that place.” Echo explained, her eyes trailing over Phillipe’s still tense figure.

“I see, that’s good to know. Would your commander be opposed to us taking it?” Bellamy asked, his jaw clicking in tandem to his thoughts.

“Well, she did send me here to retrieve a diplomat. Any volunteers?” Echo asked with a slight grin. “How about you?” Echo asked Bellamy directly.

“He can’t, he’s our leader.” Monroe replied quickly.

“You can’t, you’re our guard captain. I’ll go.” Octavia volunteered.

“Lincoln will kill us.” Trevor stated matter-of-factly.

“True, but I’m still the best option.” Octavia shrugged.

“As much as I hate it sis, you’re right. You’d be best for the job, try not to get us into a war though?” Bellamy laughed, the motion crinkling his eyes.

“No promises. We want the mountain, anything else I should worry about?” Octavia asked walking to Echo’s side, sensing the end of the meeting.

“Send a message if you feel it’s needed. You know what our goals are.” Bellamy replied, they had spent more days than he wished planning an alliance, he never thought they’d reach out first.

“At least I got the sister. Oh, one more thing. The _skai prisa_ is at Polis, she is becoming one of us.” Echo winked as she turned to leave, disappearing behind trees with Octavia close on her trail.

“Seriously?!” Bellamy shouted at the trees, while he wasn’t happy she left without more information, he was glad to know Clarke has survived after all.

~~~~~~~

She was getting pissed, sure she wasn’t awake but that was irrelevant. She could hear the knife, every time the stone went over it to sharpen it. It was driving her insane. She grumbled only to receive a short chuckle in response, the sound continued. Clarke grabbed the nearest pillow and lobbed it in the direction of the knife, this time receiving a huff.

_”How rude.”_ Lexa’s familiar drawl filled the air, Clarke grunted in reply.

_”I thought you were Echo.”_ Clarke replied, her voice rough and her face buried in the furs still.

_”I am not.”_ Lexa replied, Clarke swears she could hear a grin in it.

_”Where is she?”_ Clarke slurred, her brain still exhausted from the past few days.

_”She went out on a mission, she should be back in a few days.”_ Lexa said, sheathing her weapon.

_”I see.”_ The reply came from the furs.

_”You need to speak with Penny, also Eadon says you are overdue for your training.”_ Lexa replied standing, Clarke finally remembered she had requested the commander come by.

_”Wait, I need to look at your wound.”_ Clarke said sitting up, her hair tousled and face imprinted by the furs. She was still wearing the same clothes she has been for days, and Echo’s bloodied shirt.

_”Thought you’d forget.”_ Lexa muttered. _”You look like death. I think your sleep outweighs a cut.”_ She added louder.

_”You aren’t getting out of this one, heda. After all I’d be a poor healer if I let you die.”_ Clarke replied cheerily, she sat up with a stretch before pulling out her bag. She took out some alcohol and cloths.

“I expect you’d have a riot on your hands.” Lexa said with a sigh she plopped down onto Echo’s bed, sitting on the edge.

Clarke approached her as she slid the strap of her armor off, the wound looked worse if anything. Clarke cursed silently, undoubtedly the reason Lexa’s body was so tense and guarded (more so than her usual) was due to hiding the pain. Clarke knelt down before Lexa, to further examine the wound. She grimaced when she saw it, it mostly scabbed over and some healing, yet there was an impressive infection. She’d have to reopen part of it to drain it, she looked up and Lexa all but rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to have to open a bit of it.” Clarke said directly to her, only now did she realize their proximity; all her senses were filled with Lexa.

“I know. Here.” Lexa handed Clarke her knife, the one she always carried. Clarke frequently wonders what is special about this knife; though now she knew Lexa had been sharpening it.

Clarke grabbed the blade gently, she looked once more at the commander before she focused again. She cut quick and precise, Lexa had stiffened even further but made no sounds of protest. Once it had been cut, cleaned, and sewn shut she had gently laid an alcohol laden cloth over the wound. She wrapped the rest of the wound in dry cloth, wounding it around the other girl a few times.

“Good as new.” Clarke proclaimed.

“When it’s new I don’t feel like my shoulder is trying to rip free of my body.” Lexa grumbled.

“Aw, is the great commander a little sore? Besides, that’s your collarbone not your shoulder.” Clarke grinned wickedly, quickly standing and moving away from her.

“Let me stab your collarbone, tell me how it doesn’t hurt your shoulder.” Lexa said, mocking when she said collarbone.

“I’m hurt.” Clarke replied dryly.

“I’m sure. See Penny first.” Lexa said before abruptly leaving.

Clarke sighed breathing in the fresh air unadulterated by Lexa, she rubbed her face heading over to her bag. She peeled off the soiled shirt and tossed it onto the table near Echo’s bed followed shortly by the rest of her clothes, she’d wash them once Eadon was done tormenting her. She grabbed a rough tight cut off shirt, Echo’s thick leather pants, fur boots she had worn in, a cloth knit belt, she threw a fur cloak over herself, and shoved two basic daggers she had taken from the armory into her belt.

She knew Penny didn’t have guard duty today, so she was likely in charge of training the new archers. Luckily the archery range was close to the training rings, once she was done speaking with Penny she could head over to Eadon. She spotted the woman leaning on her left leg, arms loosely crossed, and her head cocked to the side observing the trainees. She was taller than the average woman but not by much, she was thicker built than Clarke, her hair long and dark brown, despite the long exposures to the sun she was still remarkably pale for a grounder, she was older than most Clarke usually socializes with; Eadon and Indra as exceptions. She was a dead eye with the bow however, it was always interesting to watch a training match with her involved. Few made it close enough to hurt her.

_”Skai prisa, what brings you here?”_ Penny asked, her gaze still locked on a man’s stance that even she could tell was off.

_”Lexa sent me, she wants me to ask you of the rite of acceptance.”_ Clarke explained taking a place next to Penny.

_”Are you thinking of going through it?”_ Penny asked, her attention now drawn to Clarke.

_”I am, apparently I’m supposed to ask you about it since you have experience?”_ She asked.

_”Training is over for the day, everyone go.”_ Penny declared with a shout, she turned to walk over to a table they have arrow resting on and jumped onto it. _”Alright, what’d the heda tell you about it?”_ Penny asked giving Clarke her undivided attention, which was intimidating at best. When Penny focuses it’s a frightening effect, it’s a sole focus, ironically like an arrow. Not to mention the fact she meets the eye of whoever she is speaking with, which most people can’t keep up the entire conversation.

_”That I have to complete three tasks, I get the sense that is all she knows.”_ Clarke replied, jumping onto the table next to the other woman.

_”It is a rare thing, the heda before Lexa actually accepted my rite. I doubt Lexa really does know much about it, no one honestly does. It’s one of those things where no one can tell you what to do, you just have to prove yourself. Three acts to prove your loyalty beyond a doubt.”_ Penny explained, she had begun to re-braid her hair.

_”What did you do?”_ Clarke asked, the warrior met her with a grim smile.

_”Let us hope you don’t have to do what I did, after all you are wearing Echo’s pants. She’ll never forgive you for getting blood on them.”_ Penny mused.

_”So prove my loyalty, that’s it?”_ Clarke clarified.

_”Beyond a doubt. The heda will accept each act individually, you’ll get a tattoo for each act. If you finish all three acts you receive a tattoo to signify you as trikru and as a victor of the rite of passage. These can’t be small acts.”_ Penny explained finishing her hair.

_”I have to go see Eadon, wanna come watch my ass get kicked?”_ Clarke asked shooting the warrior a tired grin.


End file.
